Looking the wrong way
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Sakura-hime and Tomoyo-hime are staying in their favorite castle, Tomoyo is engaged but when Sakura looks the wrong way and is falling for Tomoyo's soon to be husband can she stop what she's feeling or will things end in disaster? Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

_Dictionary-_

_Hime- princess_

_Oujisama- prince_

_Hai- yes_

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sakura's P.O.V

It wasn't that late but Tomoyo-chan would most definitely make a fuss if I was late for the dinner party with the, I really couldn't remember the title I mean the guy was a total loser a marriage arranger. Uh! The worst out there people should have free will. I was walking through the garden when I heard someone cough I turned around scared out of my mind! Who would be in the palace?

"Why is a lady such as yourself doing out here all alone?" a deep voice, a man's voice, asked. A tall man with brown hair, and amber gold eyes where looking back at me with an amused expression.

"Shouldn't young men, such as your self; not sneak up on a proper lady such as my self," I retorted. He looked like he had a hard time not laughing.

"You could say that," he said. "But I didn't really sneak up on you, I mean you found out I was here and any way I am simply doing my job as a young man to keep distinguished ladies such as your self safe." I didn't have a clue who this man was but I kind'a liked talking to him it was fun, in a strange way.

"Well I'm perfectly safe inside the palace grounds," I said. "Now if you don't mind I must take my leave." I walked away from him and heard something like a laugh I kept my head high as I walked away.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo-chan yelled as soon as I walked into the palace. "Look at you you're a mess, I mean your own ladies in waiting couldn't tell me where you were!"

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo-chan," I whispered, she continued to scold me as she brushed through my hair and changed me into a one piece kimono, it was a deep blue with little with blossoms on the end. She left my hair out not that she had any other option since it was about ear length a little longer, and put a blue head band that also had white blossoms on it.

"Sakura- chan I want you to behave like the proper princess that you are and stay put," Tomoyo-chan said as she left the room. I sighed this was not going well; I picked the necklace that belonged to my mother.

"My lady can I help you," Rika asked, one of my ladies in waiting I smiled at her.

"I would rather appreciate it," I said handing her the necklace, smiling she took it and placed it around my neck, it was a golden cherry blossom that my mother had treasured deeply.

"Should we go?" Naoko one of my other in ladies asked.

"Yes," I said taking a deep breath I walked out my room.

"Naoko, Rika, where is Chiharu?" I asked they shared a look and began to giggle. "What is going on?" I put my hands on my hips and look at them.

"A thousand pardons, Sakura-hime," Chiharu said as she walked up behind Naoko and Rika.

"Where were you Chiharu?" I asked turning around and continuing to walk.

"In the garden," she said, I didn't bother asking why, she was probably with Yamazaki-kun, and if that was the case she was safe enough.

"Sakura-chan, come we have to go down together," Tomoyo-chan said popping out of no were.

"Damn it, Tomoyo-chan, don't do that do me," I complained putting a hand over my heart; Tomoyo-chan was frowning at me.

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't speak like that," she said as we reached the main stair case. "Okay I go down the left and you the right, okay."

"Sure, sure," I said passively, it was tradition since this palace was right on the boarder of both kingdoms we walked on the side of our own kingdom. The music began to play and I slowly descended the stairs that my ladies in waiting walking behind me.

"All applaud for Sakura-hime of Clow Kingdom and Tomoyo-hime of Daidouji Kingdom," Yamazaki announced our arrival the hall erupted in applauses, I watched Tomoyo as she smiled gently at the crowd, she was always better at these events them me I wanted to get the hell out of there and go running again.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tomoyo-hime," a man with strange colored hair, that looked almost blue and soft grey eyes said to me bowing I to me, I put my hand to me lips giggling, he lifted questioning eyes at me.

"I'm so sorry," I said between giggles. "But I'm not Tomoyo-chan, but her cousin Sakura Kinomoto." His eyes widened in surprise, Tomoyo-chan approached us a warm smile on her lips the man turned to.

"You must be Tomoyo-hime then," he said turning to her, she smiled again.

"Yes, and you are?" she asked.

"Ambassador Eriol Hiiragizawa," he said I would have through something at this man if we weren't in a crowded hall; this was the loser who made the marriage between Tomoyo-chan and what ever his name was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tomoyo-chan said as Eriol bowed to her.

"The pleasure is mine," he said. "I was sent ahead of our Oujisama to insure his arrival."

"I can assure you that both you and the Oujisama will be treated as honored guest, in this castle," Tomoyo-chan said shooting me a warning glance I did my best to look innocent.

"Well then we shouldn't deprive ourselves of the feast," Hiiragizawa-kun said walking ahead of us to the table, we followed.

"Tomoyo-chan, how long do I have to stay here?" I asked after five hours of torture Tomoyo-chan sighed.

"Sakura-chan. Dear cousin, you haven't even given your performance and already you want to make a run for it?" Tomoyo-chan asked. I blushed, thinking of what Tomoyo-chan had gotten me in.

"That's exactly why I want to make a run for it," I hissed at her she just laughed and motioned for Yamazaki-kun to introduce the next act, which sadly was mine.

"Ladies and gentlemen, lovely princesses, and lovely ladies in waiting, I present to you our very own princess of magic, Sakura-hime," I sighed getting up and walking to the center if the hall all eyes where on me, it didn't bother me though the spot light had always been on me.

"Firstly I would like to thank everyone for coming," I said. "Now if you don't mind I would like you to close your eyes and picture the perfect place that you would love to be in right now." The crowd did just as I asked, taking out my wand and choosing my Illusion Card, the manifestation of my power and called it forth.

"Illusion Card, show then what their hearts desire," I said throwing the card in the air and touching it with my wand. "You can open your eyes now." The crowd gasped as they saw what they where thinking about a few seconds ago. Silently I took out the Glow Card and called forth its powers as well small flakes of light began to fall, drawing back the power of the Illusion Card.

"I'm going to need the help of my cousin Tomoyo-chan," I said thinking of a plan quickly, she clearly looked shocked.

"But Sakura-chan what can I do, I can't use magic," she said.

"I know but you can sing," I said. "And what better way then starting the ball with a song, sung by you." Taking a deep breath Tomoyo-chan got up and came to stand next to me. I took out the Song Card and together, Tomoyo and the card began to sing a beautiful melody that got everyone up and dancing. When their turn was done the musicians got their job back and began to play music.

"Sakura-chan, how could you do that to me?" Tomoyo demanded I laughed.

"Hey, I did you a favor at least what ever his name is knows that you can sing that's something," I said Tomoyo just shook her head. "I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan I'll make it up too just watch."

"I'm afraid to Sakura-chan, knowing you, you'll probable blow the kitchen up," Tomoyo-chan said I smiled innocently.

"But that way you won't be able to have any more balls," I said she put her hands on her hip.

"Sakura-chan don't you even try it do you understand me?" she asked her voice filled with the unspoken threat.

"Hai!" I said walking away and into the dancing crowd I sighed this would take a while to get out of. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chiharu-chan dancing with Yamazaki-kun, I giggled I wondered when those two where going to tell me that they where going to get married, I finally made my way out of the crowd and into the garden. I walked to the edge of the fountain that was at the center of the garden five paths led to the center, like a star; I sat down at the edge of the fountain.

"Shouldn't you be inside enjoying the party?" the familiar voice from this afternoon said, I jumped and looked behind me he was standing in the shadows.

"And shouldn't you stop sneaking up on people?" I asked I heard his laughter.

"True," he said walking out of the shadow so that I could see his face he held his hand out too me. "Would you like to dance?" I looked at him for a while and I don't know why, against my better judgment, I took his hand.

"I'd love to," I said he led me in an elegant waltz that had just begun to play, we silently danced and I hadn't even noticed how late it was until he brought it.

"You should get going people are going to start to wonder," he said I frowned, how log had I been out here. "The ball is almost over."

"Yeah, I should get going," I told him I was going to ask his name but he was already gone. I didn't have time to call for because I heard my name.

"Sakura-hime, Tomoyo-hime told me to come get you," Rika said walking over to me.

"I wonder what my dear cousin wants now." I thought aloud.

"Oh, you'll see," Rika said mysteriously.

"Sakura-chan that's where you are come on I want you to dance with Hiiragizawa-kun," she said taking my hand I planted my feet on the ground.

"I'd rather not Tomoyo, besides the balls already over," I said pointing to the people who where leaving.

"That's not fair, I really wanted you to dance with Hiiragizawa-kun, we could have been next door neighbors," she said pouting.

"We still could if you made the prince stay here," I said pointing to the castle, she laughed.

"Yes I could," she said. "Do you mind if I borrow Naoko so that she can show Hiiragizawa-kun his room?"

"No, that's fine, I'll be heading upstairs myself," I said Rika began to follow me. "Rika why don't you go enjoy the rest of your night, Terada-sensei doesn't look very busy," I pointed out her cheeks blushed a slight pink.

"I don't know what you're talking about Hime," she said trying to look away I smiled.

"It doesn't really matter, I don't have much to do so go enjoy your self," I said walking away.

"But Hime," she called.

"No buts Rika, if you don't I'll be very angry with you do you understand?" I asked.

"Hai, Hime," she said I smile and began to walk again. "Hime!" I turned around.

"Anything wrong?' I asked her a small smile was on her lips.

"I just wanted to say thank you," she said.

"Don't worry about it Rika you would do the same for me," I told her and with that I left her as Terada-sensei approached her. I was ready for bed rather quickly and I fell asleep before my head even reached the pillow.

* * *

It was bright and early when Tomoyo came running into my room.

"Sakura-chan, get up!" she yelled at me I turned around putting the pillow to my head, she pulled at the covers. "Sakura-chan, hurry! Get up!"

"Tomoyo-chan, it's still early I'll wake up in a bit,' I said letting her take away the blanket I yelp jumping up as Tomoyo tickled me.

"That's no fair Tomoyo-chan," I complained as I got up pushing my short hair away from my face.

"It doesn't matter Sakura-chan, the Prince is coming today," she said excited her eyes smiling, "I think that it's Eriol," I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked she laughed.

"You know how when people get married without knowing each other they go in secret to meet that person before hand, and I think that the prince is Eriol," Tomoyo-chan said her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Really, you think it's him, would you like it to be him?" I asked she smiled.

"I wouldn't mind," she said I sighed.

"Fine I'll get dressed," I said Tomoyo hugged me.

"Thank you!" she shouted and jumped out of my room. I sighed getting up and I began to make my bed.

"Kero where are you?" I called after I was done changing, I was in a two piece kimono, the bottom pants where a deep purple and the top was pink with yellow blossoms at the bottom of the sleeves, Tomoyo-chan had made it for me, to show the lucky bastard what he was getting.

"Sakura," I heard the familiar voice of Kere call a small yellow bear like thing with white wings flew into my hands.

"Kero why are you in this form?" I asked as he looked around wildly.

"I'm hiding from Tomoyo-chan she wants to dress me up," he said I laughed.

"Don't worry about it she's probable in the kitchen," I said he sighed turning back into his true form, a big cat was in front of he with an elegant head dress and was the color of sunset.

"Well Sakura should we get going?" Kero asked his voice deeper now.

"Yeah, we should or else Tomoyo-chan is going to raise all hell," I said as we walked to the main hall.

"Sakura-hime!" I heard the cries of my ladies in waiting I turned around.

"What is it?" I asked them.

"You left so quickly we couldn't tell you that Tomoyo-hime wants you down stairs in 30 seconds," Rika said I sighed, Tomoyo and her demands.

"You can enjoy the rest of the day I'll probable be busy with Tomoyo-chan anyway," I said getting onto of Kero as he speared his wings.

"Hai," they replied as Kere took flying to the main hall at full speed we got there just in time for them to introduce us, I stood next to Tomoyo-chan she was dressed in a deep red one piece kimono and her hair was in a bun, she looked at me and her eyes wider then I thought possible.

"What are you wearing!" she shrieked.

"What's wrong with it you made it," I said.

"I told them to tell you to dress like yesterday but in orange," Tomoyo sighed.

"They didn't tell me that," I said we didn't get time to say anything else because they introduced the prince his name was Li Syaoran. I

.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," she said smiling at him his eyes grew slightly wide. "And this is my cousin Sakura-chan," she introduced started eye wide as the same man from yesterday walked into the hall he stopped in front of us.

"My name is Syaoran Li," he said bowing Tomoyo forced a smile on her lips as she looked at that man I could see the tears that wanted to spill over.

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you," I said this had gone terrible wrong, I had danced with the fiancé of my best friend, I thought he was cute, and worst of all over all that was the fact that I wanted to curse Tomoyo-chan for her luck. Because Syaoran didn't even look over at me, he only watched me with the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note: I want this story to be filled with drama and love, I even gave it a tacky theme, love can overcome any thing, or can it? Next time prepare to see another side to Tomoyo-hime.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

**CHAPTER 2**

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was horrible mistaken, I thought that the honey blond emerald eyes maiden was my bride to be, but that was not so. Instead I was talking with a raven haired girl with grey eyes she was quite mature and had her feet planted firmly on the ground and I found that the conversation stayed very light and nothing more.

"Tomoyo-chan I have to go," Sakura said she was with Cerberus her guardian.

"Sakura-chan you can never sit still for more then 3minutes can you?" Daidouji-san asked the little golden pixie.

"Sorry I'll meet you later okay," she told her cousin. "It was a pleasure to meet you Li-san," and with that she claimed on Cerberus and he flew her out a window.

"She does that all the time you'll get used to it," Daidouji-san said and like that she was surrounded by maids and ladies in waiting.

"Tomoyo-hime, Daidouji-sama wished to meet Li-oujisama," one of her many maids said.

"Hai tell her we will be up in a moment," she said.

"No need to Tomoyo dear I'm already here," a women with short red hair and brown eyes said coming to meet them.

"Mother this is Syaoran Li the man that will be my husband," Daidouji-san said I bowed to the women.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Daidouji-sama," I said the woman smiled.

"I knew that I made the right choice when I let Hiiragizawa-san arrange the marriage," she said. "No need for formalities you can call me Sonomi if you like." I nodded my head I would not feel comfortable calling this woman by her first name it was much too soon. We were interrupted by a scream from outside Daidouji-san's eyes widened with fear.

"Sakura-chan!" she called as she ran out of the palace.

"Tomoyo wait," he mother called going after her, I grabbed her hand.

"No wait here I'll bring them back I promise," I said taking out my sword she nodded; I followed Daidouji-san out. Once I got out side I saw Sakura and she was in a mess of thorns I grabbed Daidouji-san before she could get near her.

"What is going on?" I asked her.

"I don't know I'm not even sure if this is Sakura-chan's magic," she said her eyes filled up with tears. "Please Li-san I'm begging you save my cousin."

"I will I promise, but go back into the castle" I said she nodded as I began walking forward I felt the magic it wasn't trying to hurt Sakura it was like it wanted her to go with it; I raised my sword letting my magic flow to it.

"Element lightning," I called the power of lighting and amid it as far away from Sakura as I could but still close enough to run in and get her; I let the power go but before that I met eyes with Sakura and she nodded giving me all the permission I needed. The thorns immediately opened way and I ran in to get her; her breathing was shallow and quick when I picked her up she was covered in sweat her usual rose complexion was paled. I could feel the magic radiating out of her, she reached her hand down trying to grab something I turned and a small animal of the color yellow was covered in blood I picked it up in my other hand shifting Sakura into the other, her hand immediately reached for the animal giving it to her I took her out of the mess of thorns. When we where finally far away enough to consider safe she left out a breath of relief and I felt the magic she was radiating cease to a hum.

"What where you doing?" I asked searching for any open wound.

"Kero was trying to help me when they first started too appear but a second attack came and it hit him directly, even with both of us fighting them off they didn't stay away so I pulled up a barrier and I guess that's when you heard the scream," she whispered. But whoever sent that attack was strong, a little more then me, but as you can see, it exhausted me." I picked her up again and she winched.

"Are you hurt?" I demanded.

"The barrier began to break from the bottom I think that a few reached me," she said but a small smile played on her lips. "But none reached Kero," I stopped again lightly pulling her kimono up to look at her legs red marks with blood where forming I ran my hand lightly over them and a hiss escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry," I said I was sorry for now I was sorry that she had to leave because of my mistake, and I was sorry that I had been with her and now could not take away what I had done.

"Don't worry about it, not your fault," she whispered I pulled her closer to me and walked into the castle.

"Sakura-chan!" Daidouji-san shrieked as we walked in I felt as she cowered into me; Daidouji-san had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing Tomoyo-chan I'm fine nothing happened to me," she said trying to make her voice light and belivable. "Kero-chan is the one who's hurt." She handed the small animal to Daidouji-san; she took it and started at her friend. A dark look crossed her face.

"Li-san please, take care of my cousin," she said. "I'll take care of Kero-chan, Sakura-chan I promise that I'll find whoever did this to you that they will pay every signal injury they gave you." I felt like shielding this small fragile girl from this dark haired maiden, she had a dark and cruel expression.

"Don't worry I'll be fine please take care of Kero-chan please," Sakura whispered as took her to her room I laid her on the bed and moved her hair away from her face.

"Do you trust me?" I asked she looked at me for a while and a small sad smile spread across her lips.

"I trust you," she said but it sounded like she meant that she trusted me to keep things at where they where.

Sakura's P.O.V

He stared at me for a while until he leaned forward and placed his hands on my legs, a cold energy flowed into me that calmed the fiery sting that the thorns had left.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," I said closing my eyes I felt his fingers on my cheek I looked up at him a flush treating to spread across my face.

"You can't fall asleep yet," he said pulling me up and leaded me against his chest. It was hard not to snuggle in but he pulled me into him and pulled the kimono up to examine my legs, the marks where still their.

"I thought that you had healed me," I whispered a smirk played on his lips.

"If you remember my kingdom is of fight, yours is of peace and you can heal," he said. "I just know how to patch up wounds." He wrapped bandages but before he massaged a cold jell into the wound but all I could focus in was the feeling of his firm but warm hands against my leg trailing up then down.

"What did you do before then?" I asked him when he went further up then I expected.

"You mean when I numb your legs?" he asked a smile pulling his lips up, soft gentle lips I felt my breath slowly sped up.

"Yeah that," I said.

"It's a spell used in battle I just used it for a different reason," he said as he gentle laid me down and pulled the sheets around me.

"Sakura-hime," he said his voice perfectly serious that it caught my attention. "Your cousin promised revenge, she may not be able to carry that promise out for the person she is intending to face has magic, but I promise you that, that person will fall if not by your cousin's hand then by my own."

"Then you in return Li-san must help my cousin keep her safe, please," I said taking his hand and pleading with my eyes.

"I will," he promised and I felt a little part of me break he would keep her safe so he would stay away from me. I watched as he placed a hand on my cheek and soothed me to sleep until finally my eyes closed.

Syaoran's P.O.V

She was sleeping peacefully her face never changed but her hand still held my even in deep sleep. And if I where truthful I would have admitted that I enjoyed having her hold my hand and that I hadn't wanted to make her that promise but, she was so small and warm with pleading eyes. The door opened with a bang and Cerberus and another man with wings, long hair, and dressed in rods burst in I stood and faced them.

"How is she?" Cerberus asked.

"Who are you?" the other guardian asked.

"My name is Li Syaoran, the prince of the Li Clan you may know me as, and she should be fine now," I told them.

"If you three don't shut up and let me sleep I will cover you in dirt," Sakura's soft voice said as she rolled over. "Kero come here please." The lion like creature went towards her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up.

"How are you?" the other guardian asked.

"Yue, I'm fine just a few scratches," she said.

"I say the same," Cerberus said purring agents her neck. "Thank you for the help I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's all right I'm fine Li-san helped me," she said the guardians turned to me and bowed their heads.

"We are deeply grateful for what you did for our Mistress," Yue said I nodded my head.

"It was nothing," I replied she smiled but I wasn't sure at what but it still made my chest tighten.

"We'll leave now so that you can get sleep," Cerberus said she nodded her head and laid back down we walked quietly out.

Sakura's P.O.V

I waited half an hour after they left to get up I quietly walked out of my room and down the stairs I walked into a secret hall way that led to an open area but I froze when I stepped in; I quickly his behind the wall still able to see the pair in the middle. Hiiragizawa-kun was holding Tomoyo-chan as she cried.

"I'm sorry I never though that it would get this far," he said pulling back to look at her. "I knew long ago that we would meet and that this would happen I tried hard not to let it get this far all I see now are two options."

"What are they?" she asked.

"I don't know I wasn't given that information but either things work out or they don't," he said she laid her head against his chest. He tilted her face towards his and they began to kiss I could see that it was filled with passion and love I looked away embarrassed, my face was warm. I felt completely heated, for two reasons they had kissed and I had intruded on that and two she was not telling the truth to Syaoran he was a good man and yet she felt the need to lie to him. But there was a small part of me even though I had been taught that honor was above all that I wanted Tomoyo to be happy and he made her happy and even if things didn't work out I still had my honor I would not look at her future husband, I would not caught looking the wrong way.

**Author's note: I know that it was a really short chapter but I couldn't think a lot writers block.=( I'm not sure if I told you this I don't think so but I would really like it if you would submit P.O.V you want to read. Thank you for all the reviews sorry for the long wait but I was in Boston no laptop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry for the wait and the short chapter from last time, I'm trying to do a better job please know that reviews would encourage me more, so here is the next chapter of Looking the Wrong Way, major twist coming your way.**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

**Chapter 3**

Syaoran's P.O.V

The golden pixie stayed away from me, she was never in the same room as me, alone, she didn't speak to me unless absolutely necessary, and over all what hurt most was that she denied me the pleasure of looking into her emerald eyes. So I was over whelmed when she found me standing in the hall and actually said something to me.

"Li-san, I was told that we are to report to the royal room at once," she said I was thrilled to hear her song like voice that I almost didn't catch what she said.

"Alright," I said eager to have her say something else but already she was walking away from me and down the hall, I followed her not sure where this royal room was; but I might as well have stayed where I was because she didn't acknowledge my presence. The door to a room under the main stair case was opened by a few maids. We walked into the room that was more like a study with all the books it had; already in the room where Eriol, Daidouji-san, Daidouji-sama, and two men that I did not recognized where all in the room, however, the golden pixie did recognized these men.

"Father, brother what brings you here?" she asked walking forward to embrace both men the darker skinned one answered her, that one I believed was here brother.

"We came to make sure that you being the monster that you are haven't eaten everyone in that castle," he said she kept her face passive.

"Toya, I don't see why you insist on calling me a monster but that doesn't answer the question," she said she kept her voice light and expression calm, however it seemed that her brother, Toya, did not have the same reaction. His features turned from joking to serious he never took her eyes of her face as she turned to her father.

"Father has anything happened in the kingdom?" she asked her father smiled they had the same colored hair but his eyes where brown.

"No, Sakura dear, my daughter we just come to bring good news," he said.

"Oh, and what is this good news?" she asked her eyes flickering to Daidouji-san to Eriol, but it was not her father who answered her.

"Sakura-chan it seems that my Tomoyo is not the only one to be wed, but in order to strengthen the union between all three kingdoms you will be married to Hiiragizawa-san," Daidouji-sama said in a loud cheerful voice my blood felt like it froze in my veins as I started at the golden pixie; her features turned from shock to anger.

"I will be wed to Hiiragizawa-san?" she asked her voice like stone as her eyes fell on Eriol and Daidouji-san who was paler then usual. That's when all hell broke lose. Books began to fly every where actually they seem to have been flying at Sakura, her eyes where wide with fear as a sword hanging from the wall flew at her; I just barley managed to knock her out of the way.

"Are you alright?" I asked her, she shoved me away I stared at her in astonishment.

"Don't you dare touch me," she hissed at me, the books began to fly harder and the furniture began to slide around. Her eyes flew to where the others where huddled in the corner hidden behind a barrier Eriol had managed to pull up. She stood up her small frame so insignificant compared with what was going on around her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down as a book shelf flew at her; I shielded her with my body.

"What the hell are you doing?" she demanded trying to push her self away from me.

"Would you stop?" I asked her pulling her closer as a chair made contact with my back concern flickered in her eyes and then it was replaced by anger.

"That's exactly why you have to let me go," she told me. "Don't try to be a hero," I looked at her how her whole frame was shacking and she was trying to be brave.

"You shouldn't try to be one either," I said her eyes where solid and she looked at me for a while.

"Fine then idiot do what you want," she said she pulled out a necklace it turned into a staff with a star at the end. She then pulled out a deck of cards and found the one she was looking for slammed the wand into it; a shield come up around us and I let her go she go on her feet and her eyes locked with Eriol's that small gesture made me want to rip the head off my companion.

Sakura's P.O.V

I stood and faced the wizard that was helping me cause, all this mess, I wasn't sure how I was doing this but now that I wasn't surrounded by danger I was able to focus and realize that this magic was both mine and Eriol's. Behind me I felt Li's magic spike up tickling that back of my neck shocking of the feeling I locked eyes with Eriol.

_Wizard mind telling me what's going on? _I sent to him through a mental link he had established.

_I would say that our subconscious is doing this, I'm not sure why but we have to gain control over this._

_I'm well aware of that._

_Don't give me that attitude it's not my fault this is happening._

I gave up talking to the wizard and focused my energy on finding my magic in the mess around me. It was difficult but I some how managed to find a string of it and I began to pull it back. The storm around us was still going on after I gained full control of my own, stupid male wizard. I was getting ready to help him but then everything settled down and I let the barrier drop my brother was in front of me and his hands whereon my shoulder.

"What just happened?" he demanded.

"I have no idea," I said.

"It was like last time Sakura-chan got attacked out of no where," Tomoyo said her eyes where brimmed in tears.

"This isn't the first time it happens?" Toya asked I sighed.

"It was nothing," I said.

"This has happened before and you didn't tell us?" Toya demanded.

"I can take care of my self," I said taking a step back if I stayed in that room any longer I was sure that a repeat would happen again.

"Sakura don't think you're getting away with out explaining," Toya warned a smile played on my lips I was in no mood to be interrogated.

"Oh, yeah watch me," I told him and in that second I was gone, it was easy to walk out of the room unnoticed and my wings did the rest carrying me farther and farther away.

Eriol's P.O.V

I didn't mind as I watched my well more accurately felt my bride move away, her brother however did; he was swearing under his breath while Daidouji-sama chide him for cursing in front of Tomoyo.

"Don't worry she's fine," I said. "No need to worry about the incident either, it wouldn't happen again."

"Oh and how do you know?" her brother asked me he clearly did not think I was the best man for his sister.

"Because the problem has already been solved," I told him he glared at me but that was not what worried me, what did was that Syaoran was not looking in my direction but where Kinomoto-san had left; bracing myself for what I was about to say next I took a deep breath. "I'll go find her,"

"What was that?" Her brother asked me.

"I said that I'm going to go find Kinomoto-san and see if she's okay," I repeated I studied Syaoran as he tensed but he never looked my way.

"Thank you," her father said I nodded my head. I walked out of the room watching my raven haired lady all the while taking her in as much as possible before I had to turn away. I followed were she had gone making sure to follow her magic carefully until I found her perched lightly on a tree branch very far away from the castle.

"You should get down from there and go back to the castle with me," I said her eyes flickered to me with some kind of light with quickly disappeared when she saw me.

"Oh, it's you," she said turning away.

"Who else would it be?" I asked she shrugged her shoulders.

"You do know that I don't love you right that I don't even look at you in that way, right?" she asked man was she blunt what a way to hit a guys self esteem.

"I figured that much out when a pile of books came flying my way," I said she nodded her head.

"Eriol, stop it now, don't you dare do anything stupid," she said her voice was so cold that for a wild second I thought that she knew.

"Stop what?" I asked as innocently as I could, she jumped down from the branch landing on her feet lightly.

"Stop torturing Tomoyo-chan if you're going too fight for her then do, but if you're going along with this marriage then stop giving her false hope I saw both of you in the garden," she said her voice was seething with anger I started at her in shock she knew, she knew what me and Tomoyo where dong and she hadn't said a word.

"I don't understanding what you're saying," I told her in an effort to distract her rage.

"Hiiragizawa do not think that you can just simple do as you please, either man up enough to confront Syaoran or man up and confront Tomoyo-chan but don't you dare continue what you are doing; my cousin may be guided by her heart but I expected you to be more cool headed and make the proper choices," she informed me and with that she began to walk away I followed close behind think about what she had said, how she was right; either I tell Tomoyo my raven haired lady that it was over or tell Syaoran what I was doing with his bride; both options sounded horrible.

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I was standing in the garden waiting for my wizard to make his grand appearance; I wondered what it would be this time. I heard footsteps behind me and turned shocked to find Li-san standing there instead of Eriol.

"You shouldn't be here, not with what had been happening," he said I kept my expression composed.

"I was just looking at the stars that's all, they remind me of my cousin I just wanted to make sure she was safe," I said his expression softened.

"I heard that she just got back, if you want I can take you there," he offered I shook my head.

"She must be tired I'll let her rest," I said. "I'd just like to stay here for a little while longer," he looked at me for a long time before he nodded his head and walked away. Sometimes I felt bad that I was doing this to Li-san he was such a good man but my heart did not ache for him as it did the wizard. I felt the gentle caress of a flower on the back of my neck I shivered.

"I'm glad you came my raven haired lady," Eriol mumbled against me hair I felt the tear come before I could stop them; I felt his lips brush them away. "Why do cry my lady?"

"How can you ask me that when you heard what my mother said," I told him more tears fell as he wiped them away with his hands.

"Do not cry my raven haired lady, do not fear I promise you that everything will be alright," he mumbled against my lips, I shivered as his hand moved to my waist and pulled me closer.

"I trust you," I said I felt his lips curve into a smile.

"I'm glad," he said kissing me once more and I let myself melt into that kiss and forget everything.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was walking back to my room when I saw the familiar shape of my golden pixie, she was sitting on a window sill looking down below I began to approach her.

"What do you want?" she asked I stopped.

"To talk," I answered her, her eyes met mine.

"No," she said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her eyes grew wide with fear.

"No," she repeated and jumped down from where she was sitting and ran into her room slamming the door shut; I danged on the door.

"Sakura don't lock me out, please," I said I was shocked at the double meaning in my voice, so shocked that I actually turned around and leaned against he door. I felt heat radiated through the wood, my golden pixie I could almost see her leaning against the door eyes tormented and yet she radiated beauty and light. I had fallen in love with the golden pixie and there she was so close and yet this door was in between us, Eriol and Daidouji where in between us. I turned so that I was facing the door facing my golden pixie.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was staring into his warm brown eyes that seemed to go on forever, I was losing it, this was Tomoyo's husband I could not be thinking these things.

"No," I said again I jumped down from the window sill and ran into my room leaning against the door, I felt him bang against the door.

"Sakura don't lock me out, please," he said I heard the double meaning in his voice it was so clear that it made me shiver I felt the warmth of his back as he leaned against the door; after a while I turned so that I was facing him, curling myself against the door panic string in my chest I was so confused.

**Author's Note: like I said things are getting interesting, poor Syaoran just realized how important his golden pixie is to him but he can't seem to reach Sakura, next time the day of revelation. I wanted this to be similar to the real Syaoran and Sakura relationship, Syaoran falling in love first I hope I got it right; or at least semi right. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I am deeply touched by all your reviews they make my day! This amazing reviews make me want to keep writing, so I am completely serious when I say that I am so sorry that you had to wait this long for me to up date, I will try my best to up date more often but school is a killer. So please enjoy this chapter! =)**

**CHAPTER 4**

Toya's P.O.V

I was waiting for Sakura to get her butt off the bed dressed and out of her room so I could shake some sense into her. She came out her eyes where misty and it was easy to see that she had not had the best nights of sleep; she would have walked right past me if I hadn't reached out to her.

"What did you do last night, eat half of the court?" I asked I flinched as she turned just slightly and I caught sight of the side of her face, she wasn't the type to wear make up, and she certainly wasn't the best at it, I could see the difference in color where she tried to hide the tear marks.

"None of your business," she said pulling her arm away.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" I asked her all the joking gone out of my voice, she looked away.

"Nothing I'm just tired, I'll get a good nights sleep today if it makes you happy," she said I groaned.

"This is what this is about making us happy? If you didn't want to marry the guy you should have said so," I told her hoping even though I knew better, that, that was the reason for her tears.

"It's not that Toya, okay, just leave me alone I'll be fine," she snapped at me and then the over grown stuffed animal was there, she climbed on its back and they flew out the window.

"Sakura you can't run forever!" I yelled after her.

Sakura's P.O.V

"SAKURA, YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Toya called after me.

"I can try," I mumbled so low that not even Kero heard me; he continued to fly, not asking where we were going, knowing me well enough to know I didn't want to go any where specifically.

"You can land here, Kero-chan," I said he landed and only until I was seated on a near by rock did he question me.

"Sakura-chan, I know you and you know that sooner or later I was going to know that something was wrong, so you better start talking," he warned I sighed, avoiding my brother was one thing, and avoiding Kero was another. I had to think and make up a complex plan that would make him stop nagging me, not that he had started or anything but he would.

"What ever you're thinking about Sakura-chan, it won't work," he said and yes maybe he was right, I could trust Kero with my life, I could trust him with this.

"Kero-chan, Tomoyo and Hiiragizawa-san are having an affair," I said I watched as he slowly took in what I was saying, and it took a while before it sunk in.

"WHAT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs that the birds from the trees flew away; I pressed my hands over my ears.

"Would you shut up Kero-chan?" I asked him irritated I had enough of that with the first 2 seconds of his reaction.

"Sorry, but how did you expect me to react?" he asked me I frowned.

"True," I considered all the other options, hmm, not very pleasant, and despite my dark mood I fond myself giggling at the fact of Kero beating up Hiiragizawa.

"What is funny about the situation?" Kero asked I frowned remembering what I was currently talking about.

"Nothing Kero-chan I just had a very intriguing thought about you not eating today," I said his eyes got big and round with tears.

"I love Sakura-chan, you wouldn't do that to me I was just kidding," he pleaded with me.

"We'll see, we'll see," I said he became serious, damn that over grown stuffed animal he knew I wouldn't leave him without food.

"Are you sure of what you told me, Sakura," he asked I nodded. "How did you find out, did she tell you or-" he cut off not finishing but I was sure of his next words.

"I saw then Kero-chan, I haven't told anyone else, well except for Hiiragizawa-san," I said his eyes got big.

"You told him you knew?" he asked me.

"I told him to make up his mind, but that's not all Kero-chan," I whispered thinking about the first day of Li-kun's arrival.

"What else, Sakura?" he asked I could tell that he was considering what words to use. I sighed curling my knees to my chest until I was completely on the rock.

"Kero-chan, you remember the first day when Hiiragizawa-san came and we had the ball?" I asked him he nodded. "That was the first time that I met Li-kun,"

"Wait, how if the brat didn't come until the next day," I frowned at the newly acquired nickname Li-kun had gotten himself.

"No, Kero-chan, he came the same day as Hiiragizawa-san, but we didn't formal meet him until the next day. That morning and night Li-kun confused me for Tomoyo-chan, he thought I was her, so in the morning we had a small conversation; but he never told me his name. And then later at the ball when I stepped out we shared a dance together in the Star Garden, when we did meet him the next day as Tomoyo-chan's fiancé I was shocked that, that was him, I ignored it thinking that it was just a stupid mix up, but Li-kun didn't let it go and the more I tried to ignore him the more time I ended up spending with him," I told Kero letting everything flow out. "And then yesterday when they told me that I was going to marry Hiiragizawa-san I don't know something in him changed, but Kero-chan, I don't want any of this! The only reason I haven't left is because of Tomoyo-chan, she's so easily ruled by her heart, I need to be here, and I need to make things right, some way, some how, but I just don't know how." He was silent then taking in what I had said, thinking careful of an answer that would help me.

"Sakura-chan, maybe you should tell Tomoyo-chan the same thing that you told brat 2, she should know that you know what is going on, I don't know what to tell you about that brat, I don't know how to help you there, maybe you should tell him too, so that he knows what he wants to do as well," Kero said I sat there looking at him hoping that he didn't mean what he was saying.

"You're serious?" I asked my voce raising a pitch.

"Hai, Sakura, you are a Hime and so is Tomoyo and both of you need to act like it," he said, I sighed Kero-chan would never do anything that would harm me; he was right in more ways then one.

"Hai, Kero-chan, I'll do it," I said jumping down from the rock a new confidence in me that I wasn't sure where I had gotten it from, but I was glad that it was there giving me strength.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was in the same garden where I had dance with Sakura the first night, it was strange but there was beauty in it as well. I looked up as I heard footsteps approach, it was her brother, and he stopped too close for me to think that this was anything good. He just stood there not saying anything I kept my expression empty and passive, safe for now.

"Can I help you?" I asked making my voice light and polite, even with the treat that was evident in the air.

"Yeah, kid you can," he said I felt my eyebrow twitch at the nickname I had gotten myself.

"I'm not a kid," I said keeping my voice calm and even with much effort.

"Doesn't look like you're anything else, _kid_," he said again emphasizing the word kid I counted to ten determined not to lose my temper with this idiot, and end up doing something that I would regret later on.

"Can I help you?" I asked again pleased with myself that my voice was controlled and polite, he frowned, so that was his goal to get me mad to the point where I would snap, well I was sure glad I wasn't helping him along. But oh, if only he could see every signal one of the thoughts that ran through my mind, of all the ways to break his bones.

"Yeah, you can tell me what your pal did to my sister," he said I started at him; Eriol had done something to Sakura. I felt my temper rise again, trying to clam myself before I could answer I took a deep breath composing myself, again.

"What did he do?" I asked not so able to keep my tone polite anymore.

"I don't know all that I do know is that she's been pretty upset since she came back- hey where are you going!" he called after me as I walked away not will to listen to what he had to tell me I had more then enough information, Eriol was going to have to answer to me.

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I was fixing the drawing of Sakura's dress for my wedding when Li-san walked into the hall, I look at where he was a polite smile forming on my lips, but he only nodded to acknowledge my presence. He turned to face Eriol, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up from where he was watching me.

"Syaoran, it's not polite to leave a lady like that," Eriol said turning to give me a warm smile "We'll be right back,"

"No, you won't, because you're not going any where," it was Sakura I turned to where I heard her voice, she was walking down the stairs. "None of you for that matter are going to leave for a while." I froze I hadn't seen my cousin like this since the last time she had to use her cards to protect the kingdoms, I shivered thinking about what my cousin had to protect now.

Eriol's P.O.V

This was just getting better and better by the moment, first Syaoran and now my bride to be and by the looks of it I think Sakura-san was the one to worry about at the moment. She walked down the remaining of the stairs I smiled at her but she ignored it, her face was cold hiding any emotions she might have been feeling, well.

"I would appreciate it, Hiiragizawa if you kept the fake smiles to yourself," she said I flinched at the tone of her voice; it reminded me of last night.

"Sakura-chan, that's not very polite," Tomoyo told her cousin who was leaning against the wall behind her.

"A lot of things aren't polite, Tomoyo," she said I froze at the double meaning of her words; Tomoyo-chan seemed rather pale as her eyes moved to her cousin.

"Sakura-chan," she whispered she remained unmoving and unfazed by the wall. She looked like she was about to say something when the wall behind her began to shake, she jumped away from it her eyes flashing to me.

"Hiiragizawa, don't be an idiot," she hissed her eyes never leaving the wall, damn why did that keep happening! I concentrated, pulling whatever I had let go back. I sighed this was not a very pleasant situation, the four of us alone and by the looks of Sakura things where about to get ugly.

"Sakura-hime!" she turned to look at her ladies in waiting, whatever god had answered my hidden prayer I was deeply grateful.

"What is it?" she asked they stopped seeing their mistress like that must not be easy.

"Hime, a guard just came in, he said that he was attacked, he needs help," before they could finish she was already gone, we followed at her to the main hall. She was kneeling besides a man and was holding his hand.

"It's going to be all right, you'll see it will only hurt for a little more I promise," she was consoling him. I could fell the outline of magic that she was summoning; it was white, bright, and beautiful, I watched as the man's wounds began to close and his breathing returned to normal, she turned to one of her ladies.

"Rika, get a bed ready for him and make sure he gets something to eat," she said the girl Rika was gone.

"Hime, I'm fine now thank you for the help, I'll go back to my-" he was cut off.

"Absolutely not," she said he voice was so sharp that I flinched even though it was not directed at me I pitted the poor man.

"Chiharu, go get Yamazaki-kun so that he can help this man get to the room," she told her other lady.

"Hai, Hime," the girl said slipping away.

"Hime, that's not necessary, at least let me get there on my own," he said. "I'm your guard I shouldn't be a burden to you."

"Aki-san you are my guard and you take so good care of me that nothing bad has happened to this kingdom in a while, for once let your Hime return the favor and take care of you, alright, it would make me feel very happy," she told him smiling, and honestly when that girl smiled like that it made everyone around her feel happy, no wonder the man didn't complain after wards as they took him to his room. She didn't get up right away after he left she took a while and when she did she looked rather pale.

"Are you alright?" Syaoran asked expressing all of our concerns.

"I'm fine," she said but that was soon casted aside as she took one step and fell, luckily Syaoran, grabbed her arm in time.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried dropping down to touch her cousin's face. "What's wrong with her?" Syaoran held her hand for a brief moment and then turned to Tomoyo lifting Sakura up.

"She'll be fine, she just used al lot of magic," he said. "Does she usually heal the guards?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, she doesn't but that was Aki-san, one of out childhood friends, they where close so I think that's why she did it, I guess she didn't think that this would be what would happen," Tomoyo said. Syaoran nodded but I knew my friend well he wasn't calm at all, something was bothering him.

"You should take Sakura-san to her room," I said he looked at me before he nodded his head and walked up the stairs. Tomoyo fell then her legs gave way and I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tomoyo-chan what's wrong?" I asked her leaning in to hear what she had to say.

"Nothing, Eriol, I'm just tired," she said I sighed and pulled her in my arms before heading to her room, she shouldn't be going through this, I knew how hard it was for her and she was only human, my love shouldn't suffer over me.

Syaoran's P.O.V

I laid the golden pixie on her bed and watched the even raise and fall of her chest, I brushed a few strands of hair from her face, my fingers traced the outline of her face and stopped at her lips. I pulled my hand away shocked that i would even do something like that, I sighed, i hated the very fact that she had to keep getting thrown down against her will, I knew that she didn't like being weak, and even worse in front of all of us. i frowned thinking why if she hated that so much would she put her self in that situation by healing the man that came in, i felt a strange sting in my chest at the thought of that man meaning something to my golden pixie, with a confused mine i left her room afraid of what i might do.

**Author's Note: hahaha, I do love a little hidden cliff hanger, none of you expect a certain someone named Aki, now did you? Oh yes and then we have the conversation that the lover birds had to drop because of them, I don't even know where Aki came from to be honest, but know that he's here he'll stay for a bit! =D I really do enjoy this, don't hurt me too much with the complains, but I think that this is for the best, for the story and the ending! I hope that over all you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: so sorry, I haven't updated because I've been busy with test and all that stuff that come with being in high school, and then I had a bad case of writers block. That happened because someone got me thinking if I was really properly writing my story, but I realized that, that person can go fall in a ditch, and I won't care because I have a whole bunch of other people who love my story so this is for you! I introduced a new character last time by the name of Aki, I wasn't sure what role he was going to play but now I do, I hope that you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARCAPTOR**

**CHAPTER 5**

Syaoran's P.O.V

I was not happy, I didn't like that my golden pixie was sitting the next room with hardly any strength to lift up a spoon. And all because of some idiot that happened to not know how to properly guard a palace and not end up dead. I was pacing in my room when the door opened; my eyes snapped up to Eriol, he looked worried. I was going to ask what was wrong but then I remembered the pixie's brother's comment and I kept my mouth shut, trying to calm myself down.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Eriol asked, I wrestled against my better judgment to confront him now or later when someone could piece him back together.

"Nothing, really," I told him, continuing my pacing his eyes followed me for a while until he opted for sitting down.

"Really, Syaoran? You're going to try and lie to me? I've known you all your life and if you where going to lie to me you should do a better job of it," he said, I ignored him and continued to pace; he sighed. "You really shouldn't be so stubborn; it doesn't make a health relationship." I snorted and looked over at him.

"I wasn't under the impression that you went that way, Eriol," I said, I got the reaction I wanted, he started to glare and me and I felt a slight push from his magic. I pushed right back but with more force then necessary.

"You've been holding out on me on our fights? Haven't you, Syaoran?" he asked me, I smiled, but it flattered as I felt him push back with the same force.

"So have you, as I can see," I commented, increasing the power. It didn't matter for every push I made he gave an equal one back to me, the second option was to take out my sword and that didn't seem very reasonable for a little argument. But I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to back down. We heard a knock at the door and let the magic fall together.

"Come in," I called trying to control my voice. One of Sakura's ladies in waiting came in, Rika.

"Toya-sama, whishes to see both of you," she said, I liked her best out of them all, she was more quite and seemed more responsible, not like the others two, one was a dreamer and the other one was way too aggressive.

"Hai, we'll be there in a moment," Eriol said, I smiled satisfied that his voice was more struggled them mine. She gave a small curtsy and walked out of the room.

"If she hadn't come in I so would have beat you," I mumbled as we walked out of the room, he glared at me but didn't say anything. We came to the main hall again, where I first formally met the golden pixie. Her brother was standing tall and deadly in the middle.

"I will not take much of your time I only want to say one thing," he paused and made sure we had his attention. "If anyone of you, so much as dare make my sister or cousin suffer, I can assure you that there are worst things then death, and you will see them at my hands, do you understand?" he flared his magic, and I was astonished that he had that much magic, that his treat began to seem very possible.

"Hai," we said together, he looked us over once and then turned with his back to us.

"You are dismissed," his voice was cold and calculating, he wanted to see our reaction, and I was pretty sure that he wanted me to hit him, as much as I wanted to hit him.

"Don't push your luck," Eriol whispered to me and nudged me to follow him, sighing I followed Eriol, hoping that I would find a better fight with him.

Eriol's P.O.V

I wasn't very happy, for one my raven haired maiden wasn't coping well with the situation, and second of all I had two very strong people who wanted to kick my ass for no reason. At least I couldn't see a reason, I didn't know why Syaoran wanted to beat me up, I hadn't done anything to him, and well Sakura was another thing all together, I needed to find a way to get her on my side again. And well I didn't really count Toya as a threat compared with his sister and Syaoran he was the least of my worries.

"Syaoran, remind me again why I'm the one that had to climb down this wall and through that bottom window?" I asked pointing to the story bellow.

"Because it's either that or you go home and explain to my mother, why I didn't come home," he said, I sighed, breaking my neck in the fall was way better then facing the queen.

"Okay, I'm only doing this because your mother can scare the dead," I said stepping onto the window ledge before he could push me there because of the comment.

"I swear to you Hiiragizawa, one of these days," he didn't finish the threat but I knew that it wasn't pretty. I ignored that for now concentrating on not falling and breaking my neck, I lowered my feet down; it so happened that the wall was built in a way that supplied many foot stools. I really couldn't believe that Syaoran wanted me to sneak into the library, for god knows what reason. I was just doing this so that his mother didn't end up doing something worse then Toya would. I almost lost my footing as I climbed over the window and lost my foot stools, this was all upper body strength now, and I lowered myself inside the room and let myself go.

_Now what Syaoran? _I sent to him.

_Look for a book that has a green cover and golden letters._

_Oh and why do you need this?_

_Just shut up and do it,_

_Fine, fine_

I looked on the shelf, and to my relief it was the first book on the shelf, I picked it up and made my way back out the window and up the wall. I handed Syaoran the book and stepped back in.

"Now tell me why, did I have to sneak into the library?" I asked him.

"Oh, you didn't I just felt like watching you make a fool of yourself," I started at him hoping that he was lying but I was no change in his amused expression, he took one look at me and ran down the hall before I could attack him; I followed full intent to massacre him when I reached him, would solve a lot of my problems. He would have gotten away if I had been a little more stupid but I sent a flow of magic at him and tripped him, I lunged at him and would have hit him if the door next to me hadn't opened with such a force that it knocked me over when it hit my head.

"What is with the noise?" Sakura was standing in the doorway glaring at me.

"It wasn't only me," I protested.

"I don't care who it was, I want to sleep!" I really didn't see the need to yell but then again we where making an afoul lot of noise. Her glare was scary, and I found myself cowering against the wall.

_If you walk away slowly we may escape alive,_ Syaoran sent me, I looked over at him, and he was sitting next to the wall that was attached to the door, luck bastard. Slowly I inched myself away, she let me and I felt the brush of her magic, it was rather mean and cruel like her right now. Her glare followed me until I reached the stairs.

_My patience isn't perfect Hiiragizawa, and you're running out of time. _Her mental voice was curler then her real one.

"And I know that you're there, Li," she called.

"I figured," he called back to her. She slammed her door and we froze waiting for her to remerge with a chair or a lamp.

"Maybe she left," I offered, he nodded his head and motioned for us to continue. I was surrounded by psychos one was my best friend and one was my fiancé. Life was hard.

Sakura's P.O.V

I sat back down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I sighed thinking how much my resolve had changed since this morning. I wasn't sure I should confront them; I really did miss the simple life. The life I hadn't missed until I saw Aki lying in the hallway covered in blood, trying to protect me and the kingdom. I shuddered, thinking of his last words before he joined the army.

_If I cannot be with you, then I will protect you and hold you dear from afar, my cherry princess._

It had been right before my 14 birthday, he had left. I didn't ask why he had left; I didn't ask where he had gone. Even when my father and brother began to worry, I was distant, more then I ever had been. I knew he had left because back then when he told me what he felt for me, well, I had told him that I didn't feel that way, and it was a mistake. I could have saved myself all these problems, I wouldn't be engaged to Hiiragizawa, and I wouldn't have Li, well I didn't really want to go into Li at the moment, I still had to figure him out. Or more accurately, I had to figure myself out. My head snapped up as I heard someone approach, I rolled over so that I was under the covers, the door opened a crack.

"Sakura?" it was Toya's voice, and even with the entire bravo in it I could read the worry; I tried to hide a giggle.

"Yup?" I called, he walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked I did my best to give him a reassuring smile.

"Great, now that I'm rested I feel a lot better," I told him. He studied me for while and I hoped that he didn't notice the hitch in my voice. He didn't look away for a very long time, and the satisfied or unsatisfied he continued.

"I'd figure that a monster like you would feel better after you had something to eat so Yukito, made you something to eat," he said, I normally would have thrown something at him, but I didn't really have the energy to do that and I knew a better way to get back at him.

"Thanks, so much big brother, you know sometimes you act like an idiot but your really not," I smiled widely at him as he looked away.

"What ever I just did it because I was afraid that you would start eating your ladies in waiting, poor girls they already have to spend their time with you anything else would just be cruel," now that did deserve a chair to the head. With as much magic as I dared I picked up the chair across the room and threw it at him, knowing before he even moved that he would get out of the way.

"That could have hit me!" he protested.

"But it didn't," I shot back.

"The behavior you would expect from a monster, I think next you'll try and eat me,"

"I am not a monster!"

"You so are, that just proves it,"

"How does that prove anything?"

"Denial, first sign of acceptance,"

"Oh why don't you just shut up?"

"Make me,"

We where still at it when Yukito came into the room, the other half of Yue.

"Are two at it again? Toya you know that she isn't feeling well you shouldn't be fighting with her," Yukito scolded. I stuck my tongue out at Toya and he just rolled his eyes at me. Yukito placed the tray in front of me and when I was done eating I asked them if they could leave me to sleep, with a double glance Toya and Yukito left the room. I walked to my window and looked out; it was faced right towards the star garden, one of my favorite places in the whole palace. The fountain was glowing, probable one of the servants to make me feel better, they did that when ever I got sick, or didn't come out of my room. My mind went back to the day that I shared a dance with Syaoran Li, the way it felt to have his warm hands on my waist and his gaze on my eyes. But then the person in front of me changed and it wasn't Syaoran but Aki, and he wasn't holding me, we where playing tag. He was trying to catch me and Tomoyo was keeping score. Aki had been our childhood friend, he was the son of one of out guards, and he spent most of his time with us, so that in the future he wouldn't mind devoting himself to protecting us. Or at least that's what Tomoyo said her mother told her, when I wouldn't ask my father why Aki spent so much time with us if he was going to leave. I made a fast decision and went out of my room and into the walked to the room that Aki was staying in. I almost knocked on the door but I stepped back to the wall and leaned against it. I watched the door for a long time, until it opened, I stood straight as Aki walked out. He either didn't notice me or didn't want to notice me.

"Aki," I whispered, his eyes flew to where I was standing, they where wide.

"Hime," he replied, I hated it, hated the way that he had changed, how he called me hime instead of Sakura, hated how they had changed my Aki.

"Sakura," I said sounding out all the syllables. "My name is Sakura, Aki," he looked at me for a very long time.

"I know what it is," he said.

"Then say it," I challenged.

"You are hime, and you always will be," he said his voice was cold.

"Are backing down from a challenge, Aki, boy you have changed," I was taunting him like I used to, making him break. It worked his eyes flashed to mine, they where trying hard to hide the desire to prove me wrong, and something else I didn't want to place.

"Go ahead Aki, I'm waiting," he was fighting with himself, and me promoting him, finally got to him.

"Fine, have it your way, Sakura," he hissed at me, I smiled.

"Thank you, I will," I said, he smiled.

"You haven't changed a bit have you, Sakura?"

"Not that I've noticed," I answered. He smiled and then he became serious and took a step closer.

"I've missed you, Sakura," he said, and then he wrapped his arms around me, I froze at first but then I relaxed in the familiar arms that had held me so many times before. The only difference was that now the arms where stronger, and it wasn't a boy comforting me, but someone older then the little Aki I knew. But it didn't matter at that moment because it was like going home. I didn't step away until I heard someone approach, I looked up and saw Li leaning against the wall, and I shrank back under his stare.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, but his voice was monotone.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Maybe you should go lay down," he suggested.

"I've got it covered," Aki added I took a step forward as I saw the glare the two of them where sharing, good lord what had I gotten myself into?

**Author's Note: people of the worlds, (or world, which ever way you prefer to think) this was my little twist, please if you have any comments, tell me, just don't always expect nice reactions, I'll try to up date soon but please know, I am in school and that is not easy if you have two other non finished stories, and one you have to start. So please be patient, but I won't take as long as I didn't last time, promise. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I hope that you all are well. It's been a while hasn't it? I apologize, it seems like I've been doing that a lot lately. But at least this is going to be a long chapter to make up for it. So please read, review, and enjoy!!!!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTER**

**Chapter 6**

Syaoran's P.O.V

I leaned against the wall; I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the guard and Sakura were hugging and he seemed to be enjoying himself more then he should. She looked up as she noticed me, she shrank back looking distressed.

"How are you feeling?" I didn't even recognize my voice, she looked away.

"I'm fine," she replied in a small voice. Well she didn't sound like she was 'fine'.

"Maybe you should go lie down," I suggested, she looked up as the guard answered.

"I've got it covered," he told me, I hadn't spoken to him, he glared right back at me his arms fell to the side as Sakura stepped away from him and between us.

"How about I go get some more rest," Sakura said, I looked at her she was desperate to get out of this situation. She met my gaze pleading for me to do something, but I didn't look back the guard was still glaring.

"Then I guess you're not fine," I finally said looking back at her, I saw her relax a little bit.

"No I'm fine, just a little tired," she shot back, but not with as much Sakura as I would have expected maybe she was tired.

"Oh? Really it doesn't look like it," I teased she glared at me and was going to respond but the guard did for her.

"Why do dare speak so informally to the Hime?" the guard asked his tone lathered with fury, oh joy I might get to beat up a guard wasn't Eriol, or Toya but it would do.

"I believe that isn't your concern," I told him, score one for Syaoran, he looked ready to massacre me, this was going to be fun.

"It is my concern when it involves either of the Himes," he replied, I felt Sakura's magic telling me to shut up or it would shut me up, I looked over at her, she was standing still her arms crossed looking ready to fall down any second.

"It doesn't really matter to me," I said and turned to her. "I think that its time to go get some rest," she nodded her head and let me lead her to her room all the time I could feel the guards' glare on me. Sakura grabbed my sleeve as I turned to leave the room, I looked back at her.

"Syaoran don't be stupid," she told me, I didn't want to say yes because then I may not end up beating up the guard, but this was my golden pixie I was talking about.

"I'll try not to," I promised, she nodded knowing that was the best deal she was going to get, I heard someone clear their throat by the door, I turned oh joy it was the guard. I felt a tug at my sleeve, _remember._ I nodded the feel of her voice in my head was enough to calm my fury down, just a little. I walked out of the room the guard right behind me.

"I will make this quick," I started turning to him. "Stay away from her, she no longer is free," he started at me his eyes wide but he composed himself.

"Are you say-" I cut him off.

"Yes you know exactly what I'm talking about," and with that I walked away, I hadn't said anything that wasn't true and by the looks of it he didn't know, and he did care a lot, something inside of me very deep down felt bad but the rest of me shut it up.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was tossing and turning in my bed, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to. I called for Kero, and he appeared at the foot of my bed.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked he was in his other form and he climbed onto my hand.

"I don't know what to do Kero, for one I want to do what you told me but on the other hand I just want everything to go back to the way it was," I told him thinking of tag.

"This isn't only about Tomoyo-chan and brat two is it?" he asked, I didn't want to admit it to Kero, but he had always been there for me.

"They're the focus point," I admitted.

"Sakura, things can never go back to how they where, mainly because you're not what you were, you became the guardian of the cards and you grew up." He said. "You changed Sakura, and you can never change back, and well brat two, well you're going to have to tell them because if you let things go as they are Tomoyo-chan's first child may not be the brat's,"

"I hadn't looked at it like that," I said looking away from Kero, so in the end the past was the just that the past gone, never to return and I had to live with that.

"You have to Sakura, or things may not end well with your cousin and fiancé," he reminded me, and Kero was right, he sometimes may not be but sometimes he hit a lucky star.

"Hai, Kero-chan, I'll do it, so that something may come out of it," I promised.

"When?" he asked, I looked out my window.

"Tonight," I confirmed. "In the Start Garden; could you tell them, one by one?"

"Sure, I can do that," he said, I nodded.

"Thank you, Kero-chan," I sang out for him, he smiled and flew away. Only god knew how things would end tonight, but there was something I had to do before then, Aki, he had to know how much I had changed. Because even if I had told him that I hadn't, that wasn't true, I had, and some how along the way, I had forgotten to make a place for Aki.

I walked out of my room and I followed the voice inside of me that told me exactly where he was, in the Star Garden, why did this beloved place of mine have to be filled with horrid memories?

"Aki," he was sitting on the bench facing the cherry tree.

"Hime," he answered, well that was a start.

"Hai, Aki," I said he turned to look at me his expression was shocked.

"Hime," he said again sounding out the syllables, I nodded.

"Hai, Aki, I am a hime, and as such I have to make choices, and set things right," I told him I say the change happen before me his expression hardened but his eyes, they still shone out his emotions for me.

"And what exactly have you came to set right, Hime?" he asked with scorn I ignored it.

"Aki, I was wrong to tell you that I hadn't changed I have and much," I said, he looked at me. "The way I hold myself, my choices, my likes and dislikes, all have changed,"

"How so?" he asked, I knew that he meant why.

"Because I grew up, I was given responsibilities that I wasn't ready for, things that I didn't know how to control and they changed me, my mistakes changed me," I said, he got up and walked until he was in front of me, he grabbed my shoulders.

"Say it," he hissed, I tried to back away but couldn't. "Say what you came to say," I didn't want to hurt him but he was making it rather difficult, I felt the pressure on my shoulders increase.

"Aki, stop," I said, damn. "You're hurting me,"

"So are you," he told me but he let the pressure go down. He was right and I was going to have to tell him. I was going to lose the only part of my old life that I had, and what shocked me the most is that even in my small hesitation my resolve did not flatter, I didn't want to remain in the past.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is what happened and I think I owe that much, right Aki?" I asked him, I was going to let him make the choice he looked at me; he understood what I was doing. And he didn't stop me, just like the old Aki letting me make my own choices even if both of us ended up on a healer's bed because of it.

"Yes, Hime you owe me that," he said, I nodded. I was grateful, it was selfish of me, but I was grateful that he was the one choosing to stop pretending that thinks could go back to normal; I knew I had to stop but my guilt would have been greater without his agreement.

"I made a place for everything in my new life, Aki, but, but I forgot to make a place for the past," that was the closest I was getting to say that I had forgotten to make a place for him even saying that had been harder then expected, saying good bye was never easy to begin with. I felt the pressure on my shoulders increase I hadn't expected that reaction.

"Tell me, tell me that you're lying," he pleaded his eyes swirling with emotions; I let out a hiss of pain. Maybe this wasn't the best way to tell him that I didn't want things to go back to normal I had a new life and as much as I hated the bad parts I loved it and I would never trade it, but I had to fix things I couldn't keep wanting to have both lives when I wasn't both Sakuras, Aki could do so much better then wait around for me, I was never coming back.

"Aki stop, I'm not, you wanted to know I didn't say anything that wasn't true, I have changed and I changed because of my life because of what happened to me," I was speaking louder then necessary he was starting to scare me.

"Please, Sakura tell me that you didn't forget the promise, I don't care if you forgot me, but the promise do you remember that," his eyes where so strange, and I remembered telling him that I was making no promises, but I didn't remember what I was not promising.

"I didn't make any promises," I felt the pressure increase, as he lend forward, no way, no way was I going to let him do that I couldn't let him get false hopes and have those hopes come to nothing. I hissed it felt like my arms where going to fall off. "Stop," I closed my eyes this was not going well, and then he was gone. On second there was pain and then there was none, I opened my eyes and Li was standing over Aki, his eyes gleaming with unimaginable anger.

"Don't you ever dare touch her again," his voice was cold and icy. I was glad that he had stopped Aki but that was it no more hitting people, I was tired of having to clean up the mess. I reached out and grabbed his arm, he turned slightly, and I shock my head.

"I'm really sorry Aki," I whispered. "Let's go Li" I pulled on his arm and he followed me still looking back once in a while. He reached over and wiped something from my face, oh great I was crying. I had forgotten how much I really did hate saying good bye to special people in my life, first my mother and now Aki.

"Did he hurt you?" Li demanded I shock my head; I didn't need Li going on a rampage for something that I had tried to fix quietly.

"I'll be fine," I told him, I didn't know if Kero had given the message but right now I wanted to go crawl into bed and not wake up until someone made a clone Sakura and then I could tell her what to do. But this was real life so I turned to him. "Did you see Kero today?"

"Yeah," he said. "But if you want you can tell me know."

"No, it has to be later, but I think that it won't be a pleasant conversation," I told him, his expression told me he was expecting that much.

"Oh? And why not?" he asked, but he was Li and he wanted answers to everything.

"You'll have to wait," I said walking away I heard him grumble something but I didn't pay attention I wanted to have a run, which I did like when I was a kid around the palace forgetting for once that I had the pride and role of a princess.

* * *

I was sitting in the fountain of the garden when Tomoyo appeared she sat down next to me.

"Ah, Sakura-chan what was it that you wanted to talk about?" she asked. I looked up as the others appeared, Tomoyo turned to look also, as expected she had no idea what was going on. "Sakura-chan what's going on?" I got up and moved to stand under the cherry tree my safe haven ever since I could tell right from wrong.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that, Tomoyo Eriol?" I asked they exchanged looks, they always did that when they had a question that involved more information they were willing to give.

"Sakura-chan what are you talking about?" she asked smiling, she smiled with her eyes closed, she only did that for two reasons, she was up to something that would embarrass me or she had something she didn't want to talk about.

"You know Eriol don't you?" I asked him his expression became unreadable, just like that day by the mountains.

"Sakura what's going on?" Li asked me, he was confused and that was easy enough to understand his eyes where moving from all three of us, I had yet to break eyes contact.

"Tomoyo you know, come on don't make me say it," I told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she repeated her voice hard and pleading.

"Eriol?" I offered them another chance, he didn't answer, either he wanted it to come out but was too pried full to say it or he really didn't want me to say it.

"He has the right to know," I told them again, hopefully they would let me off the hook, but I knew that wasn't happening. "Have it your way then," I shrugged my shoulders and turned to look at Li, his expression lightened knowing that he was going to get answers.

"It looks like your friend has taken a liking to your bride and your bride to your friend," I said, his expression froze and I looked over at Tomoyo who's hands where in tight fists, Eriol was looking at me his eyes blazing. I suppose that using those terms made the situation sound so much worse then it really was, but, it was the only way that I was getting it out. I knew it would take a while before they recovered from the shock, so I looked up at the cherry tree it had just begun to bloom, a slight wind blew through the garden and a cherry blossom fell and I caught it in my hands. I looked down at the delicate flower and then I looked at the people before me, and some where very deep inside of me I knew that if I ever had to do this again I would, I guess it was because I lost my mother, I just felt like I had to make things right and I would.

**Author's Note: I know, I know, I promised that I would make this chapter long, but my poor brain refused to help. And well I like making you guys want to read more, finally Sakura dropped the bomb, I wonder what she'll do know. And I can promise you this is not the last you will see of Aki. I will try to keep up, no promises, though, we will however travel back in time the next chapter, I'm not so sure when this conversation will pick up, now that I think about it, it may be held back, but who knows please review. Please.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: been a while, but my brain hasn't been working, that and my mother grounded me. I'm not allowed to us the computer; I am writing this is secret. I know, I know, it doesn't justify my lateness, but it could have been worse. This time Sakura is going to show us what her old life was like, and the unspoken promise. Things begin to turn around, I hope.**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

Chapter Seven

Sakura's P.O.V

We hadn't spoken since my comment and all Syaoran did was look at me for an explanation, I couldn't tell if he was expecting it but he looked a little dazed. I waited with as much patience as I could; I was stubborn enough that I wasn't going to break the silence that had settled over us. In front of me Tomoyo was condemning me with her eyes, maybe she didn't understand why I was doing this, and by the looks of it Eriol was only controlling himself because any wrong move and a whole empire would be on him.

"It had to come out at some point, it's for the best," I said, I mentally cursed; I had broken the silence I might as well continue. "You don't understand,"

"Then what is it that you want me to understand, Sakura?" Tomoyo demanded, I sighed, and she really thought I had done this to get her in trouble. I looked at Eriol his expression was no better.

"I will not marry you," I told him that caught his attention.

"What?" he demanded, I turned to Syaoran, he seemed to have gotten where I was going with this and his next words confirmed my suspicion.

"And won't be marrying me, Tomoyo," Syaoran said, she looked taken aback.

"Because, you will be marrying each other," I finished.

"But, Sakura—

"No buts Tomoyo," I said softly. "You love him and he loves you, I don't see a reason why you two shouldn't get married the only thing in your way has been removed, and unless you want me to unleash my fury upon both of you, shut up and say yes already!"

"She's right you know," Syaoran said, he was speaking to Eriol who was looking at Syaoran painfully slow his gaze moved to Tomoyo.

"Will you give me such a blessing and marry me?" he asked her, for the first time that night Tomoyo's eyes softened and she gave him a small smile.

"Yes, yes I will," she said, I got the feeling that they wanted to b left alone so I grabbed Syaoran 's hand.

"We'll leave you two alone, now," I said as I pulled him away they gave me a thankful smile. "You can thank me later." We walked away and I felt myself smiling.

"How long did you know?" Syaoran asked all of a sudden.

"For a while, I would say maybe the second night since you arrived," I admitted.

"That long?" he asked shocked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded we had stopped walking, I looked into his eyes.

"Would you have betrayed your best friend in such a way?" I asked he frowned then.

"I guess you're right," he said and we continued to walked I didn't really put any direction in my pace as we continued to walk until I recognized the fringes of the castle.

"Maybe we should head back," I suggested.

"I'm not going back that way, knowing how Eriol is I don't think it would be pleasant running into then," I grimaced, I had caught them once by accident and that had been when they weren't suppose to be together, I didn't even want to image how they would be now.

"Yeah, you're right," I admitted. "We can always go that way," I said pointing. "It would only be a longer walk,"

"I'd rather a long walk then going that way," he said so we began to walk around the castle.

"Sakura?" I looked up at Syaoran.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"I don't know, I mean, at first I was just going to pretend I hadn't seen anything, and then I talked to Kero," I said. "And he talked some sense into me, if I let things go on as they were, we would have one hell of a mess to clean up. I love my cousin, but some things just have to be in check, and we would all be happier when we sorted things out,"

"Then I should thank the stuffed animal?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Kero, isn't a stuffed animal, he's my guardian," I said. "And yes you can thank him, but I'm not sure for what,"

"You don't know?" he asked looking at me.

"Nope I don't," I answered, he looked away.

"For making my best friend happy," he answered, I smiled; maybe Syaoran wasn't that bad after all.

"Can I ask you something?" Syaoran asked.

"You can, just don't expect an answer, if I don't like the question," I said, he smirked.

"Is that how you always answer?" he asked.

"No, I only answer like that with someone that I know," I said, I looked away, I was about to say something I might have regretted later. "That wasn't what you wanted to ask me,"

"No, it was something else, but it doesn't matter," he said I looked over at him.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?" I asked he shook his head.

"It was my question, I get to decide if it's worth asking," he explained.

"Fine I'll give you that, but I'm honesty curious what you wanted to ask," I told him and he smiled his eyes dancing, I felt my heart speed up, I had forgotten what looking on his eyes could do to me.

"Sakura," I looked at him again we had stopped walking and his eyes were completely serious, I felt myself drowning in them, his hand lifted up and brushed against my cheek sending a tingle all across, he leaned forward his mouth next to my ear. "Sleep well," I looked around we had reached the palace, determined to not let my shock show I smiled.

"As should you," and I walked away only noticing then that we had held hands all the way here. I walked into my room breathing hard, good god I had just flirted with Syaoran Li, the man that had been my cousin's fiancé; I smiled at the last part. We would just have to wait and see what would happen.

Syaoran's P.O.V

As I pulled back she gave me a smile that had me fighting my impulse to reach out and grab her.

"As should you," her words were like honey as she walked away; she hadn't pulled away or even shirked at me. I had no idea what it meant but if she wasn't going to run from me, well then that was a start. I walked towards my room feeling a smile on my lips that I didn't try to hide.

"What happened to you, you look like you just one the lottery," I turned at the voice of Eriol.

"I might as well have," I answered. "You're one to talk," I examined his expression he looked pretty keyed up himself.

"I know the reason why I am, you however I'm not so sure," I sighed.

"Don't you have a bride to look after or something?" I asked him, he leaned against my bedroom door effectively covering my escape.

"I do, however, I would much rather figure out the reason why you seemed so hyped," he answered.

"You can try, I don't see how well it'll work," I said.

"How many guesses do I have?" he asked.

"One," I answered.

"One that you'll confirm right?" he asked, I nodded leaning against the wall, it might take a while. He started at me for a long time until he smirked and pushed away from the door looking at me.

"Sakura and I don't need you to confirm it, I can tell," he said and I felt the shock on my face.

"How do you know?" I asked he smiled with satisfaction.

"I didn't you just confirmed it," he said, I cursed under my breath.

"You good for nothing wizard," I hissed and walked towards my room, he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself," Eriol said and he winked, walking away. One of these days when Tomoyo got pissed off at him I would gladly beat the crap out of that damn wizard.

Eriol's P.O.V

It was early morning and Tomoyo was walking around giving orders to all of the maids in the palace. I grabbed her hand and she turned around smiling, I brought her hand to my lips.

"What is that you want so early?" she asked.

"It appears that our friends have grown to like one another," I told her she gasped.

"You're lying," Tomoyo accused.

"No, Syaoran confirmed my suspicions yesterday," I told her, her eyes widened and then she smiled a dangerous smile.

"I have an idea," she said and motioned for me to lean forward I did and when I heard her plan, I smiled. Today's ball was going to be very interesting.

"Since when do you get up so early in the morning?" Sakura asked she was walking down the stairs.

"Nothing, I just fancied getting up at this time," I told her, she looked over at her cousin and then she immediately narrowed her eyes; you just couldn't hide anything from the Cardcaptor.

"Anything I should know about, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked locking eyes with her cousin who only gave her a closed eyed smiled, which must have tipped Sakura off because she took a step back.

"Nothing, dear Sakura-chan," Tomoyo asked but she didn't seem to buy it and was gone in a flash. "Oh damn," I turned to look at Tomoyo a little shocked.

"And since when to you, use words like that?" I asked she smiled.

"Oh, I use them all the time," she said and turned to look at were Sakura had gone. "She knows that something is up, it'll be hell later trying to find her,"

"Isn't that why she has ladies in waiting?" I asked her, she shock her head.

"No, that's the main reason why we got them for her, but Sakura, being Sakura, found a way around them, she's always running off without anyone knowing, almost once every week we have to send for her father and brother to set her straight, not that it lasts anyways," Tomoyo explained, so getting in trouble wasn't anything new for Sakura, boy would Syaoran have his hands full with her.

"Toya!" Tomoyo shouted when he approached us, boy I did not like the look on his face, he looked around.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked.

"She ran away again," Tomoyo complained.

"Again?" Toya asked exasperated. "Which way did she go?"

"That way," Tomoyo said pointing in the direction that Sakura had disappeared through.

"How long has she been gone?" Toya asked.

"Before you got here, I would say two minutes," Tomoyo told him, he cursed under his breath, they sounded like they were professional investigators; Toya sighed.

"Too late to do anything now," he said. "We'll just have to wait until she shows up, if it gets to late I'll go talk with my father,"

"Thank you, Toya," Tomoyo said smiling sweetly at him, he smirked.

"Half the time I don't if you want us to find her for her safety, or simply for the satisfaction you get by making her go to these kinds of things," Toya said gesturing around the room, Tomoyo smiled wickedly, I loved when she did that it made her look so tempting.

"Oh, dear Toya, you're too observant for your own good, if you're not careful it may be you attending these kinds of things," Tomoyo didn't really make it sound like a threat but it was enough for him to grimace.

"I'd rather not," he said. "I'll se you soon," and with that he walked away. I couldn't help myself I began to laugh and I was soon joined by Tomoyo.

"You seem to have everyone in this house wrapped around your finger," I said smiling gently down at her.

"Well I may not have magic but I sure do know how to get my way," she said, I gave her side look.

"Is that a warning Daidouji-san?" I asked teasingly, she gave me a warm smile but I could read the dangerous edge.

"Who knows Hiiragizawa? Is there any reason for a warning? And if there is, let me know," she asked walking towards the kitchen, I smirked, maybe Syaoran wasn't the only one who had to look out.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was sitting in a tree branch, thinking of all the possible things my cousin and fiancé could be planning for me, I shuddered at the possibilities.

"Stupid wizard," I mumbled. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I could always use Syaoran as a distraction, I almost fell out of the tree, what the hell was I thinking? Not one day had gone by since the broken engagement and already I was thinking about him and that way. I sighed there was no point in ignoring it; I know how I felt I had just chosen to ignore it, making sure to stay loyal to my name. But now who was stopping us, no one, I smiled at the thought, to think that was what it had come down to. Still there were a few strings left to tie, breaking the news to the parents and then to the kingdoms, I sighed I had gotten myself into this mess I might as well get myself out. I ran my hand over the tree think about what someone had told me long ago on an impulse I took out the Dream Card, running my finger over the image, I closed my eyes and soon I was gone.

**(THREE PERSON)**

"_Aki, when we get older will we still be friends?" a little girl asked the boy smiled._

"_Of course," he answered they were sitting in a tree and he looked down on a black haired girl. "Right, Tomoyo-chan," she smiled up at them._

"_Yeah," she answered. "I'll leave you two alone I have to go finish my designs,"_

"_You and the cloths," Sakura said, she and Aki were smiling._

_Sakura was cradling her injured hand against her chest as Aki threw a fit._

"_What is wrong with you? Why didn't you tell me where you were going? Do you know how worried I was?" he demanded grabbing her shoulder. She looked into his eyes and felt her chest tighten she wanted to say she was sorry, but she didn't._

"_Why? Why were you worried?" she demanded he looked at her disbelief in his eyes._

"_Do you have to ask?" he demanded._

"_I need to know," she said he looked into her deep emerald eyes and spoke the truth._

"_Because, I love you."_

"_Aki"! He turned around and his heart froze in front of him was his Hime; her eyes were rimmed in red he looked away the image breaking his heart. "Why?"_

"_Because I have to, I'm sorry," he said._

"_No, no you're not, if you were you wouldn't be leaving," she said, he flinched._

"_I have too," he responded pleading with his eyes._

"_I can't lose you too," she whispered, he reached out and hugged her._

"_Promise me, promise that no matter what happens, you won't forget how to smile, how to love, how to be happy," he said, she pulled away._

"_I'm not making any promises," she answered, her resolved formed in her eyes, she was going to be strong._

"_That's all I ask for," he said and leaning forward he pressed his lips to her forehead._

Syaoran's P.O.V

I stopped looking at the golden pixie that was in a tree her eyes shut and the wind blowing softly, I debated whether or not I should call to her.

"Sakura," her eyes snapped open and she fell out of the tree and on top me. I was looking at her never taking my eyes off hers' slowly I lifted my hand and brushed a few strand of hair from her face.

"Are you alright?" I asked she smiled.

"It could have been worse," she answered. I got up and her along with me.

"True," I agreed.

"SAKURA!" We turned as we saw Tomoyo approaching. "Do you know what time it is, you have to get ready for the ball, come on," I watched in amusement as the golden pixie was dragged away.

"Hurry up Eriol," I called when he came out he was waiting at the bottom of the steps, a melody began to play and the two Himes began to descend. However my eyes were only for the golden pixie she was stunning. Her hair was loss and she her kimono was red and blue an elegant pattern of flowers and birds covered the bottom. She moved with such elegance that she seemed to be floating, she took my breath away.

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I smiled in satisfaction as I saw Syaoran look at Sakura. I locked eyes with Eriol, success.

**Author's Note: well things have gone around, haven't they? Well I know how much you guys love this story so I apologize for what I am going to say next. Due to the fact that I simply am not a multi tasker I have decided to take a break from two stories. If you don't want me to take a break from Looking the Wrong Way all you have to do is review with the word continue and I'll know, you have one week, again I'm sorry. I'll up date with the results.  
**

**With love and respect,**

**Eclipse O. Esor**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: just so you know Looking the Wrong Way, is the story I'm going to focus on. So you're probably wondering why it took me so long to up-date. Well because my mom put me on a plane and sent me to Las Vegas with my sister and I didn't get a chance to tell you. When we finally got to my aunts house I was horrified to find out that they didn't have internet! No way to up-date my stories I suffered, but I'm back and better then ever ready to finish this story! For all you, my loving readers, I love you guys! Really sorry for the long wait, Vegas was a killer.**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR**

Chapter Eight

Saroyan's P.O.V

She walked down the steps and I took her hand leading her to the center of the dance floor just as Eriol took Tomoyo. The music began and I pulled her into my arms, resting my hands on her small waist as her arms wrapped around my neck.

"You know we never really had a formal first dance," she said as we began to twirl.

"You're right; would you like to share this dance with me?" I asked she smiled not that she had any choice in the matter since we were already dancing.

"I'd love to," she said and I smiled, she was practically glowing, a true golden pixie.

"What will we do now?" I asked her she twirled away in holding onto my hand.

"You were saying?" she asked maybe it was too much to ask for.

"Nothing," I answered the song ended much too soon and we were seated. Daidouji-sama and Kinomoto-sama went to center stage.

"We thank you for coming today," she began.

"It means a lot to us that all of you be here to celebrate the engagement for out daughters," he continued.

"Now we would like for my daughter and Kinomoto's to join us along with the Li-sama and Hiiragizawa-san," Daidouji-sama said we stood and walked towards them.

"When are they planning to tell them?" I whispered to Sakura.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"We would like to share this evening with all of you and we do hope that you all join us for the wedding which isn't that far away," Tomoyo said in her usual angelic voice, more like demonic I thought.

"And as of now let us enjoy this lovely evening," Eriol finished for her.

Eriol's P.O.V

"Has he told her yet?" Tomoyo asked I was startled that she was able to sneak up on me but I hide it well.

"Not yet," I whispered to her, Sakura-san and Syaoran were sitting under a tree and they had yet to speak.

"Well he better hurry up I don't want to get married on my own," she said pouting slightly I couldn't help myself I leaned forward and kissed her she responded but then pulled away.

"Not now," she hissed.

"And why not?" I asked planting another kiss on her soft lips.

"Eriol," she said slightly annoyed I smirked and kissed her again a little longer my lips leaving her mouth and going to her jaw.

"Eriol," she gasped and I smirked. I continued to trail kisses enjoying her gasped breaths.

"Eriol!" I pulled back at her alarmed voice an apology ready at my lips. "Look," I followed her finger and smirked, Syaoran had Sakura in a rather interesting position lips locked.

"Let's go," I told her helping her up and she followed.

Third Person's P.O.V [just for the hell of it ;)]

Syaoran led Sakura to the garden to her she was glowing with beauty her eyes bright and smiled hypnotic.

"Shall we sit down?" he asked and she complied by sitting down he joined her.

"Sakura," he took a deep breath not sure if he could continue.

"Yes?" she asked eyes twinkling. She so desperately hoped to hear the words come from his lips, just to know that she wasn't imagining things.

"I," he couldn't seem to know how to express it in words he sighed frustrated. "I can't seem to say it," hesitantly she reached for his hand and he turned to face her.

With flushed cheeks she whispered. "Then show me," slowly watching her expression with every movement he pulled her to him placing a hand on the back on her neck and tilting her head back. Painfully slow he leaned forward pulling her closer to him. Their lips met and her arms wrapped around his neck, she found her back being placed against the ground and she shifted slightly underneath him. His tongue danced with hers' as he settled on top of her slowly and painfully bringing the heated kiss to an end.

His eyes lingered on hers' as he sat up bring her with him.

"Does that answer you question, golden pixie?" he asked she smiled her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"I still wish to hear," she said.

"As do I," he answered her. "But it's getting late we should head back.

"Alright,"

Sakura's P.O.V

I must be insane that's the only reason I'd fathomed as to why I'd just kissed this man and why despite all logic and reason I seemed to love him. It was almost as if my soul called out to him my fathers' words ringing in my ears.

_The strongest bonds aren't formed in one lifetime_

It really didn't matter I loved him and I was going to tell him. Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll tell him that I love him.

Saroyan's P.O.V

I looked up the ceiling it seemed impossible; and yet it happened. Why did this feel so right? Did I care, no, I loved her and soon, soon she would know.

Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll tell her that I love her.

**Author's Note: I'm cruel I know, but I wonder why tomorrow is coming up? You'll know in the next chapter which I should have sometime this week maybe two postings if you review, Thanksgiving break is the best time to catch up in writing is my opinion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi! Didn't expect to hear from me so soon, now did ya? But here I am none the less. So I'm really excited about this chapter and guess what for you guys that read that Manga you're probably wondering what happened to the lady with red hair and golden eyes? Well you're about to found out. But fear not, love always triumphs in the end, or does it? I've said that before haven't I? Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

Chapter Ten

Tomoyo's P.O.V

I flung yet another piece of failure onto the ground, this was becoming impossible I couldn't think clearly and those two idiots hadn't said anything, yet. Frustrated at the picture of the wedding kimono I was drawing I threw it over my shoulder closing my eyes I leaned back against the tree.

"Excuse me is this yours'?" my eyes snapped open and I was met with golden eyes she was holding out my notebook.

"Yes," I responded taking it from her hand. "Thank you, I'm Tomoyo-hime, how may I help you," I stood up smiling kindly to her.

"My name is Kaho Mizuki, Tomoyo-hime, and I'm looking for Eriol Hiiragizawa, can you please tell me where to find him?" Kaho-san asked.

"Eriol-kun, I'll show you the way the castle can be very confusing sometimes," I offered.

"It's not too much trouble?" she asked.

"Of course not," I assured her. I walked towards the castle.

"And what brings you to my castle, Mizuki-san?" I asked.

"I came here with an important message, Hime," she answered, an important message for Eriol, what had he done. I knock on his door and waited for an answer.

"Come in," I opened the door and I felt Mizuki-san rush past me. I stared in horror as Mizuki-san flung her arms around Eriol and her lips meet his.

"Tomoyo—

I broke him off.

"I can see that you're busy so I'll just leave you two alone," I turned on my heels and left before he saw the tears in my eyes. I ran until I felt someone take me into there arms and I cried into my cousins shoulder.

Eriol's P.O.V

I started in horror as Tomoyo walked away this could not be happening.

"What were you thinking Kaho?" I demanded. "You knew that I was engaged so why did you do that?"

"But that wasn't your fiancé, and besides I came here because I'm not going to let you go, I made up my mind," she said I turned to her.

"You're wrong, that was her, the woman I'm going to marry, what we had Kaho, if we ever had anything is no more, understand that," I told her she looked at me.

"You're lying, and all those times you swore you loved me? Do they mean nothing to you?" she demanded.

"Kaho, things change, you were the one to leave first," I reminded her.

"I had to, I couldn't just stay while my kingdom was at war!" she exclaimed.

"And you still wonder why this happened?" I asked. "You were gone for five year, a lot can happen in a month, and in five years nothing is the same,"

"But I still love you," she said. "You can't possibly love her you haven't know her long enough!"

"In all the time I've spent with Tomoyo I've grown to know her more then I knew you,"

"Please Eriol, don't make me do this," she pleaded I frowned.

"Do—

My words were cut off by a blow to my cheek, I looked up and my eyes widened.

"Eriol you sick bastard!" Sakura yelled a young girl dressed in martial arts closed came at me again I barley managed to doge when I was tripped. I looked up just as she was going to hit me only that it never came I opened my eyes and saw Kaho standing over me. The girl jumped back to her masters' side.

"So you're the one who caused this?" she asked I'd never before seen her, this angry, she'd come close but right now Sakura was down right terrifying.

Kaho couldn't even say anything before the girl came back three times as fast, if that was possible; I got up only to be thrown down again. What was going on? It was only a girl and a master, yet I could feel Sakura's magic at an extremely high level.

"I gave you a warning Hiiragizawa," she spat. Just as the girl was about to hit me again I caught Kaho moving to attack Sakura. Sakura might be a skilled magician but she wasn't a fighter.

"Kaho, wait!" I called but I was too late she lunged at Sakura.

"Shield," a barrier formed and an army of people flooded the room, Sakura's Guardians through the window they were the ones who pinned Kaho to the floor and the others formed a human barrier in between Sakura and Kaho. I stood up but just as I did an angry Sakura slapped me across the face.

"I deserved that," I said.

"You deserve to be killed," she spat.

"Please let me explain this to Tomoyo, please,"

"You'll be lucky if I let you step in her footsteps," she hissed.

"This is a misunderstanding, if you don't believe me ask Syaoran, he'll explain and hopefully testify for me," I told her she glared at me a moment longer and her brother approached us.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"I don't know but I'm about to find out," Sakura said and she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't think I'm happy about this, and there's a good chance I may not believe you, and you shouldn't be too quick to thank me I'm not taking you to see Tomoyo," she explained.

"But you're not going to kill me yet, are you?" I asked she nodded. "Then I'll still thank you,"

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You said that Syaoran would testify in you favor, right?" she asked.

"Hopefully," I answered.

"Well then we're going to hopefully find him," she answered.

"Huh, funny," she stopped, this wasn't good.

"You know if I didn't want to kill you at the moment, we might actually be getting along pretty well," she noted I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"Don't get any ideas," she said. "Syaoran!"

I looked to where she was calling and saw Syaoran approaching.

"What's going on?" he asked I was shoved into him.

"Hey watch what you're doing, pixie," I shot at her bad move the girl was still there she moved forward and I winced when I felt nothing I opened my eyes. Sakura held her back with a hand in which she had a card.

"Return and thanks for the help," the girl disappeared into the card and she showed it to me holding it between her two fingers.

"She's the Fight Card, and I'm sure you wouldn't like another encounter with her, now would you Eriol?" she asked.

"Of course not," I answered.

"Now explain, what is going on," she demanded.

"Wait I'm confused, what did you do Eriol?" Syaoran demanded.

"Me, I didn't do anything," I shot at him he raised an eyebrow.

"Save it Eriol no one is going to believe you, start who is that woman," she demanded.

"Woman, did she have red hair and golden eyes?" Syaoran asked Sakura nodded, Syaoran turned to glare at me. "You kissed her didn't you?"

"What! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, come on Syaoran you of all people should know," I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What is going on, who is she?" Sakura demanded.

"It's a really long story," I said.

"Well then you better start explaining,"

"What is she doing here anyway?" Syaoran asked.

"Maybe we should start from what brought this on," Sakura suggested.

"Alright that sounds fair," I agreed.

Sakura's P.O.V

I was going to kill him regardless of what he said I was going to kill him. But if I was going to kill him the prince needed to know why exactly I was killing his subject.

"Maybe we should start from what brought this on," I offered.

"Alright, that sounds fair," the bastard agreed.

"So what did happen?" Syaoran asked.

"He kissed that woman in front of Tomoyo, she came to find me and I came to beat the bloody crap out of him," I explained.

"You kissed her in front of Tomoyo!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to say it? She kissed me!" the idiot protested.

"Maybe but you still didn't push her back," I shot at him he wasn't getting of the hook that easily.

"Come on! She caught me off guard, you two should know that I would never purposefully hurt Tomoyo, I love her," he said softly, I sighed from my bag I pulled out the card I was looking for.

"Lie to me and you're dead, no questions asked, deal?" I asked him.

"So you're going to listen?" he asked hopefully.

"And then if I haven't killed you I'll let you see Tomoyo," I offered he nodded his head. "Libra Card,"

"What's that?" Syaoran asked.

"I'm only doing this because I really care about Tomoyo and I don't want a bastard around her, the Libra Card lets me know when someone is lying to me, so don't try and be stupid, especially if what you claim is true, that you really love Tomoyo," I said Eriol nodded his head. "Alright, let's start, what's that woman name?"

"Her name is Kaho Mizuki,"

**Author's Note: I'm mean, I know I am, but come on Sakura and Syaoran had Aki in the way, Eriol and Tomoyo needed a little drama and this is leading into the whole spectacular confession. I hope you guys like this I mean come on how many times do we see Sakura using the Fight Card to beat the crap out of Eriol? But don't worry I don't like the whole Kaho Eriol thing, Tomoyo Eriol all the way!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! (if you celebrate that if not umm… NICE LIFE!)**

**P.S.**

**I'm looking for a beta reader if they're any offers I'd highly appreciate it!**

**Con mucho amor! (With much love)**

**E.O.E  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm back, how are you my lovely audience? I hope you enjoyed your holiday, I know I did! But back onto the task at hand another chapter of this story, but I'm not really sure how to do the whole wedding chapter if there are any suggestions I'm willing to hear them. Enjoy and review!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

Chapter Ten

Sakura's P.O.V

"Her name is Kaho Mitzuki," true.

"And what is she doing here?" I asked.

"I'd like to know that as well," Eriol answered, true.

"What's your history," he hesitated for a moment.

"Would you like me to tell her?" Syaoran asked.

"No I can do it, I have to," the last part was a whisper but I heard it; he took a deep breath and turned to look at me.

"Kaho and I met when she came as Ambassador for her kingdom, she met with me and then it was decided that she would stay as mentor for me and a teacher for Syaoran," he paused. "We became friends and it took of from there, she was older then me and didn't see it fit that we be together, I was rejected time and time again, and then just as she was about to accept me a war broke out in her country. The next day she left. I was heart broken and then I came here and met Tomoyo, never, not even when I looked at Kaho did I feel the same way I do now, so please Sakura-hime," he turned to face me and bowed. "Please, let me explain myself to Tomoyo!" true all true, not one lie out of his lips, I sighed.

"No," he looked up at me eyes wide and he clenched his fists.

"First go speak with Mitzuki and clear things up with her," I said. "And then you can see Tomoyo,"

"Thank you Sakura," he said I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Now hurry up you good for nothing excuse for a man," I said shoving him forward.

"Alright already, I get the point!" he exclaimed.

"Well I don't believe it hurry up!" he half smiled and started running.

"Hey Eriol!" I called he turned around. "Good luck with Tomoyo,"

I turned around and walked towards the castle exit.

"Sakura," I turned around to see Syaoran a small blush on my cheek.

"Hai?" he smiled and held out a hand to me.

"Come take a walk with me," I placed my hand in his.

"Alright,"

He led me toward the star garden and I smiled fondly at the memory, an ojisama walking unnoticed into our castle.

"Syaoran,"

"Yes?"

"How did you make it into the castle the first time we met?" I asked him he turned to look at me a smile on his face.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" he asked I looked away stubbornly.

"I haven't put much thought in it," I snapped I felt a hand on my chin and he tipped my face up.

"Sakura," his eyes were so intense I felt my breath stop. "I—

"Sakura-hime, the king is looking for you and Syaoran-ojisama," blast it all couldn't they have picked a better time to interrupt.

"What are you doing I told you to go to the kitchen that I would deliver the message," my eyes widened as I saw Rika approach the maid. "Go, I'll take them to see the King," she scurried off visible startled. She approached me and leaned into my ear.

"Take your last dance, Hime, it isn't of importance that you be there now," she pulled back and smiled. "I always repay my favors," and with that she walked away.

"Shall we get going?"Syaoran asked as he walked forward I reached out and grasped his hand.

"It isn't very important," I answered he met my eyes.

"Well in that case," he pulled me forward and pressed our lips together I willingly gave in and pouted slightly when he pulled away.

"I love" kiss "Will you" Kiss "Marry me?" kiss. It wasn't what I expected there wasn't anything big, no fireworks exploding. No just that the whole F'ing universe exploded and just happened to be remade with ever word and kiss he gave me. We pulled away and I looked into his eyes.

"Yes," I replied and I lightly pulled on his hair. "Maybe we should get going,"

"Maybe we should," he answered and he held onto my hand as we walked towards my father's study.

Eriol's P.O.V

I scrunched my eyebrows together as I thought of an appropriate way to tell Kaho about me and Tomoyo. I could just tell her but she didn't want to listen last time. I sighed and threw the sliver sphere Syaoran gave me for my birthday. It landed back in my hand and spun it around.

"Well if I don't try Sakura will most likely kill me, so I might as well give it a shot," I got up and opened the door and walked towards Kaho's cell.

"Eriol is that you?" her soft voice called I swallowed.

"It's me," I replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"I need to tell you something important," I said.

"Is that so?" she asked. "Why is that I feel like I'm not going to like what you're going to say?"

"Because you're probably not," I answered.

"Well then seeing as I got us in this situation the least I could do is listen to what you have to say," I didn't say anything for a while until she spoke. "Well don't you have anything to say?"

"I'm sorry I just didn't think that you would be so willing to listen," I told her I saw her smirk.

"I've always been sensible when I sit down and listen, Eriol, you should know that,"

"It's been a long time," I started.

"Things changed didn't they," she whispered.

"You couldn't expect them not to," I said. "You left not loving me and you returned according to you in love,"

"I left loving you, that were the only thing that got me through the war," she said she was standing. "Please don't do this,"

"You left me a boy heartbroken and now you find me a man different from that boy, I don't love you anymore Kaho, it was a beautiful thing when it first started but it's gone now, the only person that I love now and always will is Tomoyo Daidouji," I said. "Please understand that,"

"Nothing I say will make you change your mind?" she asked.

"No, I love only Tomoyo,"

"And does she love you?"

"I hope she still does," I admitted.

"If she doesn't Eriol, I'll still be here, waiting until you come back to your senses,"

"That won't be necessary, you see, Eriol already is in his five senses, he won't go back to you because he belongs with me, and it would do you best to remember that, I don't give up what is mine," I turned around half shocked as the figure of Tomoyo appeared from the shadows standing tall.

"My, my, aren't you acting all high and mighty," Kaho said.

"Of course you're the one sitting in my cell, stay away from my fiancé Kaho Mitsuki, and have a lovely day," Tomoyo said smiling and reaching over for my hand and pulling me away.

We walked until we came to a clearing in the back of the castle and then she stopped.

"Eriol, I'm not going to ask you to explain because honestly I don't care, I just have one question," she said.

"What is it?"

"Do you love me?"

"Do I have to answer that, you should know that answer," I replied.

"I want to hear it from your lips, _now_," she said I looked at her I walked forward, tilted her head back, and kissed her with everything I had.

"Of course I love," I whispered against her lips.

"Good, then I'll marry you," she said pulling away I smirked.

"Tomoyo!" I watched in amusement as Sakura flung her arms around her cousin. "Guess what?"

"What is it Sakura-chan?" she asked whatever it was Sakura was to entertained to notice that I was standing right next to Tomoyo because she continued on acting like a little girl.

"Syaoran asked me to marry him!" Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hands and both girls started to jump up and down.

"And what did you saw?"

"Yes!"

"We're getting married! We're getting married!" both girls continued to chant as they jumped up and down; I couldn't help it anymore I started to laugh. I was bent over in laughter I couldn't wait to tell Syaoran.

"Hiiragizawa, if you want to live you better not say anything, that includes Syaoran, understand?" I was laughing as hard I couldn't even answer that is until I felt a hand come down on my head.

"Ow," I said flatly.

"Promise," she said. I nodded my head.

"Sure, sure what ever makes the bride happy," I said rolling my eyes she turned her head away from me and turned back at Tomoyo.

"Guess what Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"What?" Sakura's voice sounded a little strained, oh was she in for it.

"Time to go make preparations!" and like that both Sakura and Tomoyo were gone.

"Women, who understands them,"

**Author's Note: Guess what? Only about two or three more chapters. And then sadly this story is over. (Tears) For all you lovely people who've read this story since chapter one I'm serious give me suggestions as to how the wedding should go. You guys have two options. One, yeah they say 'I do' and I end it with Sakura and Syaoran dancing or option two, I do that and then write a epilogue. What do you guys think please tell me! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: the wedding bells are so close I can almost here them, but not quite! (Insert far away bells here). Fun, fun, fun! But first, the faith of Kaho Mitsuki, coming at you! Let's go! Looking the Wrong Way in its final stages, enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

Chapter Eleven

Kaho's P.O.V

I was kneeling before the king of Clow. He might not have had a reputation for being violent but his magic was even greater then Sakura if the rumors where true and I had attack his daughter, however he was still just sitting there drinking is tea. The prince was sitting on the window sill looking out but I could tell he was starting to get annoyed his fingers drumming against the wall.

"Umm, you majesty—e held a hand up to me and I stopped.

"Wait until I have finished my tea,"

"Father, honestly, can't you tea wait?" Toya asked he turned to his son.

"Patients," the king replied.

"Whatever you're the Ousama,"

"Now, Mitsuki-san, what is it that you came here to do?" he asked me.

"I was acting as a messenger for the Li Clan," I answered Toya scoffed.

"And what message does the Li Clan send?" the king asked.

"Both children are to be married, and the ojisama must be married to one of the hime," I said.

"Is that all?" the king asked like e was bored. I nodded my head. "And that is why you attacked my daughter?"

"I was not the one to commence the battle," I answered.

"Alright then, Toya she's free to go," the king said cheerfully.

"Seriously?" Toya asked his father nodded and he sighed getting up and taking of the chain.

"You're free to stay for the weddings," The Ousama said I stared dumfound at the king and prince.

"You'll get used to it my father always does that," Toya said. "Later old man,"

"Have a nice day Toya, and go visit your sister, I believe she has something important to tell you,"

"Sure,"

And with that we walked out of the room.

"I've got to get going but you can make yourself at home if you intend to stay or the front door is that," and with that he left me.

"Seriously what's wrong with this family?" I whined. "At least I'm not in a cell anymore,"

Toya's P.O.V

"Hey monster, where are you? Oh monster come out, come out where ever you are?" I called expecting her to pop out and attack me.

"What was that Toya?" I turned around smirking at my sister's murderous voice.

"You heard me, monster," I said she clenched her fists and them relaxed.

"Toya-niisan, I'm getting married with Syaoran-kun," she said cheerfully I felt like something was stuck in my throat.

"What?" I asked she looked at me and smiled, was she serious? With that brat my eyes looked up and I saw him round the corner.

"I'm getting married with Syaoran-kun," she replied he made eye contact with me and my hands curled into fits.

"Are you sure I mean your such a monster, hey kid, are you sure you want to marry my sister?" I asked I felt her anger flare and just as she was about to lash out he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I love her, I won't hurt her, and I won't leave her, so yes I'm sure I want to marry her," I sighed running a hand through my hair.

"Syaoran," oh god what a bunch of sappy crap I groaned.

"Whatever. Do what you want," I said turning around and looking back at the kid. "But if you ever forget that promise kid, well I already gave you this warning and I intend to keep it,"

"I understand," he replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked she was my little sister but I guess—

"It's a man secret, monster," I smirked at her reaction; I could tease her a little longer.

"Later" and I walked away.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Sorry Syaoran, my bother does is best to annoy me, jezz sometimes I just can't stand him," I said exasperated. "What kind of onii-san is he," it was meant for me but I felt a hand tilt my chin up.

"Don't say that, my golden pixie, he cares about you, trust me," he whispered I jerked back and crossed my arms.

"Yeah right," I huffed Syaoran chuckled and I turned around to look at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," I turned around.

"Men,"

Syaoran's P.O.V

"Let's go before your cousin decides that it's time for you to help her again," I said reaching for her hand.

"Let's hurry I love Tomoyo-chan, but," she winched. "The wedding has her more fired up then usual considering that it's both of us,"

"Sakura-chan, you weren't thinking of leaving with Syaoran, now were you?"We stiffened and turned around to look at a closed eye smiling Tomoyo.

"No I wasn't Tomoyo-chan; it was all Syaoran's idea what was it that you needed me for?" Sakura asked in a rush, so I had to face the wrath of the Daidouji.

"Well if that it's the case then come with me and we'll leave the two men here, come on Sakura-chan," and with that Tomoyo grabbed Sakura and replaced her spot with Eriol who looked dumfound as the two girls walked away. Or more like Tomoyo dragging a struggling Sakura along.

"Well that was unexpected," I commented turning to Eriol.

"Yeah, you're right but, that's her charm!" he said happily.

"I fell sad for you man, with Tomoyo as your wife it looks like those days of Eriol the Wizard are over," I teased.

"It's a small price to pay for Tomoyo," Eriol always like that. "What about you Wolf King Li?"

"The same, not that I'll miss being called that I think Sakura would have a fit and then I'd have to sleep with one eye open because of her damn brother," I muttered.

"You planning to only sleep with Sakura, me and Tomoyo on the other hand are going to have sleepless nights," he said smirking I punched his arm.

"Shut up, Hiiragizawa," I muttered. "That is none of your business,"

"Right," I sighed.

"How about we fight a little for old time's sake?"I asked he smiled.

"You're on Li," he said I smirked.

"Let's go,"

Tomoyo's P.O.V

"Sakura stop moving so much or I'm going to poke you," I said trying to pin another part of the dress.

"Sorry Tomoyo but this kimono is so stuffy," she complained.

"Shut up Sakura, you're not aloud to complain since you wanted to ditch," I snapped she kept still after that, she always did when I was a little firm with her, I wonder how Syaoran is going to deal with her?

"There you see I'm already done," I said happily.

"Can I take it off now?" she asked I nodded and Rika helped me remove the kimono.

"Rika take this so they can make the adjustments, alright?"

"Hai, Tomoyo-hime,"

Sakura stretched out on my sofa.

"Sakura-chan, how does Syaoran-kun manage with you?" I asked she looked.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you're not the calmest girl out there yet he seems to be able to handle you," I told her she pouted.

"That's not nice Tomoyo," I just smiled at her. "I don't know, we fight it's true, but it's just him neither of us is willing to yield but, I don't know how to explain it, we manage just fine, you and Eriol are too conniving to have any problems understanding each other,"

"That's not true, Eriol and I have our own problem," I argued.

"But that's just it Tomoyo, you and Eriol complement each other so well that, that doesn't matter like two pieces of the same puzzle, on the other hand, I think me and Syaoran are two faces of the same coin," she said I just looked at her. "What?"

"It's just that you sounded so much like your father right now, that's all," I said she smiled.

"You think so?" I nodded her face grew uncomfortable.

"What is Sakura?" I asked.

"Tomoyo, do you know if you know about the thing," she flushed.

"What thing?"

"The thing, that married people do," she mumbled I laughed. "Don't laugh at me Tomoyo!"

"I'm not laughing at you, its just I didn't think that you would ask me about that," I said.

"But who else would I ask?"

"Your brother,"

"Are you insane Tomoyo? Besides it's not like I have a mother to ask," I smiled sadly.

"Alright then, I'll tell you what my mother told me," I said. "Come here," she came over to where I was and clutched a pillow to her chest; Sakura could be such a kid sometimes.

"And that's all?" she asked once I was done I nodded my head.

"Don't worry I'm sure you have nothing to worry about," I told her.

"Okay then," she had her eyes pinched together and her lip was pouting a little I wanted to laugh but instead I just shook my head.

"You asked Sakura," I reminded.

"I know, but I guess your right," she said smiling at me. "The wedding's soon, in tomorrow right?"

"Yeah who would have known that time flew by so fast," I replied.

"Sakura do you really love Syaoran?" I asked she looked at me.

"I don't know," she answered I turned to look at her shocked. "What love is, but I know that when I see him I feel happy inside I hate him sometimes but it's different like I can't be with him or without him, the idea of him leaving hurts. And when he's happy I'm happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and if that's love then I love him,"

"Sakura,"

"Yeah?"

"That's the most romantic thing you've said since I've known you," I told her she flushed.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Tomoyo we should make a promise," Sakura said all of sudden.

"What's that?" I asked.

"That no matter what we'll always try to be as happy as we can, things have been too sad around here, it's time for a change," she said firmly.

"You're right," I answered we crossed our pinkies together.

"No matter what we'll be happy,"

That's right tomorrow would be the start of a new life, tomorrow starts the rest of our lives.

**Author's Note: that was so sweet, I loved it. Next chapter the wedding! Yeah (Insert happy dance here). Happy New Years by the way! I hope you guys are having a better one then I am, I've had a fever for the past two day and yesterday I fell of my writing chair imagine that! Then again I wasn't writing on it, maybe that's why, oh well. Please review it would make me oh so happy if you did! Out of the entire chapters I've written I have to say I think this is my favorite maybe it's because everyone is so emotional, until next time. Love ya! (BTW Ousama means king)= P**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Look it's me again! Eclipse! Today it's the day; the wedding bells are really ringing today (Insert wedding bells here). Song fic! I'm using Miranda Cosgrove's **_**Kissing You**_**, it just fit! I'm so excited, after almost a year this story is coming to a close. And you know what? I love you guys! Your review make me so happy and I love all the support I've gotten, I don't have that many viewers but it' better then nothing and I'm glad my stories entertain people! So without anymore delays, here we go!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR KISSING YOU**

Chapter Twelve

Sakura's P.O.V

I turned around and the light from my window woke me up.

"Today I get married," I smiled and got up before Tomoyo could come banging the door down. I changed into a simple pink yukata. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called the door opened and my father stepped in.

"Sakura come here I have something to tell you," I got up and walked towards him he hugged me.

"We're going to miss you very much, Sakura-chan," he said I felt my throat get tight.

"I'll always be here for you," I promised.

"I know but it won't be the same," he replied. "That's part of life and as your father who only wished you happiness I accept it,"

"You're going to make me cry," I mumbled.

"I won't this should be one of the happiest days of your life," he said. "So I have a little present for you, actually two for which I'm sure Tomoyo-chan is going to be entirely grateful for,"

"Really and what is that?" I asked he smiled and took out two small boxes.

"When your mother and I got married I gave her this, the love you and Syaoran remind me a lot of the love that your mother and I had," he explained. "Two faces of the same coin, so I think that I should give this to you," he pulled out a necklace that at the end had a coin which on one side had a sun and the other a moon.

"I can't papa, this is yours' and mama's," I said my throat feeling tight again he shook his head.

"This would make her very happy and me as well, keep it, now you have something old, and this Tomoyo can put in your hair, something blue," he said handing me a blue pendent.

"Thank you Father," I said blinking back tears as I hugged him.

"It was nothing and I think I can hear Tomoyo," and sure enough Tomoyo emerged not one second later.

"Come on Sakura we have to get ready," she said pulling at my hand. "Uncle can you please keep the men away until the ceremony,"

"I will don't worry Tomoyo-chan," he replied.

"Thank you," and with that Tomoyo pulled me away to torture.

"Have fun!" my dad called.

"More like hell," I muttered.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing,"

Syaoran's P.O.V

My door banged open and I turned around to look at Eriol.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your cousin and mother are here," he told me. "And they're looking for Sakura," I felt fear run up my spin.

"And where are they?" I asked.

"Coming this way right now," he answered.

"Then why are you here telling me this and not going to talk to then?" I asked Eriol took one look at me and turned to go out the door but was stopped when a girl around my age came bouncing in.

"Syaoran!" she chirped happily I managed to easily move out of the hug she was going to give me.

"Meiling," I answered she looked up at me eye wide.

"How rude of you," she shirked. "How can you treat your cousin like that?"

"I've done nothing wrong," I answered.

"Ojisama your mother is here," Eriol's voice unusually stern and serious, I turned to look at my mother.

"Welcome Mother," I greeted going to her and bowing.

"I trust that I will be meeting your bride soon, correct? I need to see that she is adequate enough to enter the Li Clan," she said I suppressed a sigh.

"She should be with her cousin getting ready for the wedding," I responded.

"A wedding will not occur until I have seen her," my mother declared.

"Eriol go look for her brother and tell him," I told Eriol.

"Understood," and with Eriol left.

"Would you like a seat, mother?" I asked she approached a chair and sat down. "Meiling?" she also took a seat. I sat across from both of them we said nothing, but my mind was racing. What was I going to do? Sakura, I couldn't possibly leave my mother alone with my golden pixie. I looked up as Eriol re-entered the room he came over to my side and leaned in to whisper something in my ear.

"Tomoyo will only allow Sakura to come if you and I aren't present, especially you, I can stay," he answered I looked up at him he had to be kidding me. "Don't worry I'll protect Sakura for you," I glared at him but sighed.

"Mother, Eriol will bring her but I have some where I need to be at the moment," I said. "So if you'll excuse me,"

"Very well then, Eriol bring her," and with that Eriol and I left the room.

"Eriol if my mother hurts Sakura you're a dead man, understood?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it," he said I turned to glare at him.

"Understood?" he looked at me for a while.

"Understood," I sighed.

"Go get her," and with that we went our separate ways.

Sakura's P.O.V

I sighed as their was a knock on the door again.

"Coming," I called getting up, I was going to meet Syaoran's mother without him, I opened the door to look at a grave face Eriol.

"Sakura I have a favor to ask," he said.

"What is that?" I asked him.

"Could you act like a hime?" he asked my hand made contact with his head.

"Baka!"

"That's exactly what I'm asking you not to do, this is important, please for Syaoran," he pleaded bowing.

"I understand you don't have to tell me," I said. "Let's go, you're the guy you should be leading me,"

"Good job, Sakura," he said I pointed my head away.

"It's Kinomoto-hime to you," I said. "Hiiragizawa-san,"

"Yes of course, this way if you please Kinomoto-hime," I nodded and followed behind him my heart was beating like crazy but I kept my face controlled just like Tomoyo-chan taught me. We arrived at the door and he knocked.

"Come in," Eriol opened the door and he walked in first.

"I present to you Kinomoto Sakura-hime," he said I walked in.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said bowing they returned the bow.

"The pleasure is ours' my name is Meiling Li, I'm Syaoran's cousin" a girl with black hair and golden eyes said.

"A pleasure as well I am Yelan Li, Syaoran's mother," she was tall woman commanding but this was my castle not hers'.

"I hope you have been treated with courtesy and that you will enjoy your stay here," I said.

"Tell me Sakura-hime, what is it that you are hiding?" Yelan-sama asked.

"What do you mean, Yelan-sama, I have nothing to hide," I replied.

"But I cannot sense you spirit it is as if you have hidden it from me," she said.

"Aunt, please," Meiling pleaded.

"Li-sama, what do you mean?" Eriol asked stepping in. I was staring at the woman now, she wasn't trying to find my soul she was challenging my magic.

"I find no reason or pleasure in showing my magic off, it unnecessary and vulgar, just like a woman showing her self off," I said. "A hime finds no joy in doing so, there is no need to show off magic is not something to take lightly, I'm sure you understand Yelan-sama," she locked her gaze with mine again.

"I welcome you into the Li family with open arms Sakura-hime," she said from the corner of my eye I saw Eriol relax.

"Thank you for the generous welcome, but I must return to my wedding perpetrations, anything that you need do not hesitate to ask," I told her as I turned to leave she called to me.

"One thing, I would like to meet your mother," I froze and looked slightly away I reached into my pocket and took out a picture of my mother I handed it to Yelan-sama.

"Her name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto, and she is dear to everyone in this castle who knew her or who have heard stories about her kindness," I said. "She is my mother and she is no longer with us," I took the picture from her. "I must get going now," I turned around to leave.

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," and with that I left. As I stepped out the door I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What is it Eriol?" I asked.

"Does Syaoran know?" he asked.

"He never asked," I answered. "I have to get going or Tomoyo will kill me,"

Toya's P.O.V

I sighed as I looked at the approaching boy.

"What do you want brat two?" I asked his eyebrow twitched but he said nothing.

"I have a question,"

"And what is that?" I asked Eriol.

"Your mother, when did she die?" he asked my eyes widened.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Sakura told Yelan-sama and I was present she didn't tell me anything but I'd like to know, even though she isn't going to be my wife I already consider her a sister since I consider Syaoran a brother," he told me.

"Sakura would do something like that wouldn't she?" I said mostly to myself. "I'm sure that if you asked Tomoyo she would tell you but I might as well, our mother died while giving birth to Sakura,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't be it happened a long time ago," he looked like he wanted to say something but I interrupted. "You have a wedding to get to so I suggest that you get going,"

"You're right I'll see you there," he said and walked away, looks like the secrets where coming out.

(**Look! Look! It's time for the wedding)**

Sakura's P.O.V

"Okay you can open your eyes now," Tomoyo said I opened my eyes and looked into the mirror. I was wearing the same kimono my mother wore on her wedding, small flowers decorating the bottom and around the part that covered my head. Tomoyo had out done herself.

"It's almost time isn't it?" I asked she nodded smiling like a five year old.

"Yup, we should get ready to go," she said smiling for ear to ear. The door opened and revealed my father and my brother he would be walking Tomoyo down the aisle.

"Are you two lovely ladies ready?" my father asked.

"Hai!" I carried a cherry blossom bouquet and Tomoyo carried peach blossom one. Slowly we made out way to where the ceremony was going to be held.

"Sakura, I have one final question before I hand you over to Syaoran," my father said as we approached the stairs.

"What is it?" I asked looking up at him.

"Does he really make you happy?" I smiled warmly at my father.

"He does,"

"Then I couldn't be happier for this union," we began to descend the stairs and my eyes fell on Syaoran his eyes where glowing with joy and he seemed so much more handsome then usual surrounded by the flowers Tomoyo send to arrange, my heart began to thump unevenly and I felt my father give my hand an assuring squeeze.

_Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
When I forget how to breathe  
_We began moving towards them and I barely heard the music around us as I came closer to reaching Syaoran. A thousand thoughts swam through my head but one in particular stood out. I was going to marry this man. The idea made me all jittery and the small walk started to seem like it would take forever.

_You get closer and there's  
No where in this world I'd rather be_

One more step, my father grasped my hand and placed it firmly in Syaoran's hand.

"I know I don't have to threaten you Syaoran, that's Toya's job and I'm sure he's doing just fine, I know that you'll make Sakura happy," I smiled at my dad and he turned to leave with Toya who had already given Tomoyo to Eriol. I felt a lump form in my throat again but Syaoran reminded me of his presence by tugging on his hand and I followed him more then willingly. I guess this was where I was meant to be.  
_Time stops  
Like everything around me  
Is frozen  
And nothing matters but these  
Few moments when you open my mind to things  
I've never seen_

It was almost the time we'd been waiting for; he grabbed both my hands and stared straight into my eyes his deep amber eyes.

"I do," his words were strong and they caressed my ears with gentleness and care, the lump returned this time and refused to go away I swallowed and answered my question.

"I do," his eyes softened as if he'd been expecting a different answer and I couldn't help but smile, now why in the world would I say no to a man like him?  
Syaoran's P.O.V  
The top part of the kimono didn't completely cover her face it floated around her face gently her eyes standing out. Her once clouded eyes were now bright and shining like the first day that I met her.

"I do," her voice carried effortlessly and I felt myself relax; finally this little pixie was mine.

_'Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

I wrapped my arms gently around her small waist tilting her head back slightly in the process as I leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to hers' as she placed her hands on my shoulder on hand playing with my hair. I deepened the kiss slowly by twining my hand in her hair. I hardly heard the applause as I pulled back to look at her. She was perfect beautiful, fierce, she was able to control _me, _and she'd been able to do what no other girl could stand up to my mother. She was exactly what I'd been trying to find. Not those faint hearted girls that my mother had tried to force on me. I had no more doubts her lips confirmed everything for I me. The only woman I would ever love was her.

"I love you," I smiled at her gentle confession I tapped our foreheads together.

"I love you, more," she was about to argue but we were interrupted by Tomoyo.

"Let's go there's a party waiting," she said I tugged on Sakura's hand and we walked down the aisle again, this time as husband and wife.

Sakura's P.O.V

_Past loves  
They never got very far  
Wall's up, made sure  
I guarded my heart  
And I promise I wouldn't do this till  
I knew it was right for me But no one (no one)  
No guy that I met before  
Could make me (make me)  
Feel so right and secure  
And have you noticed  
I lose my focus  
And the world around me disappears_

I was finally married to Li Syaoran, I was officially his wife and no one could take him away from me. I didn't know how great it could feel, to give yourself up, completely, to someone else. We twirled across the dance floor kind of like when I was younger dancing with Aki. Only that it was different, I let myself be loved by this man and in the end it was a beautiful result not like that scary feeling of insecurity I had felt with Aki, Syaoran I could trust, Syaoran would not leave me, ever.

"Sakura," I looked up at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I love you," the way he said it, so passionate made me blush slightly he leaned forward. "And you're mine," I gulped and he kissed for what was probably the one hundredth time that night. It was perfect the man I loved, my family, and the people who had taken care of me all my life. I giggled slightly as the song came to an end and Syaoran looked down at me as another song started.

"What, if I may ask, my lady, what is it that you find so amusing?" Syaoran asked.

"I was just thinking," I said he raised an eyebrow.

"And will I have to shower you with gifts to know this small thought of yours'?" he asked.

"My mother always said that when I got married she was going to make me write my own vows, but I guess that I never would have like to have done that and she's not here to make me do it," I said softly. "So I just found it funny how easily things can change, I mean one day I hated you and the next I'm in love," he crashed his lips to mine and I gasped at the sudden aggressiveness during my ranting we had moved to the back hallway. We broke apart and I was breathing heavily.

"You told my mother that your mother passed away," he said I nodded. "But you didn't tell her how, and she's concerned that it had something to do with you,"

"It's something I don't like to talk about, I'm shocked that your mother cares enough to worry, she died in child birth, with me," I said. "I don't remember her so I can't really miss her I just miss the idea of having a mother it's strange but I've been able to get along just fine with my brother and father, and now I have you, so there's no need for either of you to worry,"  
"You're a wonderful person, I think I fell in love all over again," I laughed.

"You're just great Syao, just great,"

"So my married nickname is Syao, is it?" he asked I smiled.

"Well at least it's better then Wolf King Li," I snapped he stiffened a little.

"Who told you about that?" he asked I smiled it wasn't like I knew the details but at least I had something on him.

"A little birdie," I smiled and twirled out of his reach. "I love you Li Syaoran," he walked forward and kissed my hand.

"And I love you Kinomoto Sakura, my golden pixie," I blushed.

"And that's the best you could come up with?" I asked he smirked.

"Please, be quite and kiss me," I smiled and did just that.

Syaoran's and Sakura's P.O.V

_I've never felt nothing like this  
You're making me open up  
No point in even trying to fight this  
It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you  
My senses come alive  
Almost like the puzzle piece  
I've been trying to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away  
When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you  
It all starts making sense  
And all the questions  
I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one should I really trust  
Crystal clear it becomes  
When I'm kissing you_

**THE END**

**Author's Note: and that ends this story if you want an epilogue just say the word and I shall write one! Finally after a full year this story is complete. I love all the support you guys have given me and I thank all the patients you've had with me. (My mommy took my internet away because I lost my cell, but i fought to get it back just to up load the chapter. (You guys rule, with all the nice review, I had to make sure you guys got this as soon as possible, I hope that you liked it!) You make me so happy to be a writer, you really do. I modified the lyrics every now and then taking out parts and moving some parts in front of others but I take no credit for the lyrics what so ever they do not belong to me, just in case you never know. So that's all for now! **

**Thanks for all the support,**

**With love and devotion,**

**Eclipse O. Esor **


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Note: look it's the epilogue! I have a reason for not posting it until 19 days after the last chapter and it's not because I just started writing yesterday. No it's because exactly one year ago today I started writing Looking the Wrong Way, so I figured that it would be the best thing in the world if I ended it the same day I started it a year ago, don't you agree? If you don't well I'm very sorry for making you wait, but, LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT! Now that, that tantrum is over, let us continue onto the story and it's final, final chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

Epilogue

Syaoran's P.O.V

I paced around the room impatiently as I waited for Rika-san to come out and tell me the news.

"Calm down Syaoran I'm sure everything will be fine Sakura's even feistier then Tomoyo was," Eriol said I turned to glare him this was not the moment to try my patience.

"Eriol no woman in the world could be feistier the Tomoyo when she's pregnant, for the love of Christ Eriol she threw you out of the castle with plates and didn't let you in for two whole days," I snapped at him he smirked and winched at the memory.

"That's not what I meant Syaoran, I meant that Sakura's really strong I'm sure her labor will go easier then Tomoyo's did," Eriol said that may be true but that wasn't enough to calm my frantic pacing.

"Come back here Kazuya leave your father alone!" I watched as little Kazuya wobble over to Eriol who picked him up smiling at the boy.

"Are you giving your mother problems again?" Eriol asked his son who just made baby noises and pulled his hair slightly. Tomoyo reached us and took the little boy out of his father's arms and cuddled him to her chest.

"You're such a naughty boy making mommy run around like that," Tomoyo cooed to the little baby who laughed. She looked up at me and then at the door. "How is everything?" I shook my head.

"No news yet," I told her. And then the most amazing thing happened I heard the cries of babies. Without thinking twice about it as soon as the door opened I burst right through and half ran towards the bed Sakura's face was worn but she had on the most beautiful smile on her face as she beamed up at me. I wrapped my arm around her leaning next to her on the bed.

"Look, what should we call them?" she asked showing me the two small babies; one was girl and the other a boy.

"She should be called Nadeshiko," looking at the little girl with ash blonde hair Sakura looked up at me eyes sparkling.

"Really?" she asked I nodded kissing her forehead.

"What should we call him?" I asked her she looked down at he little boy.

"How about Koujo?" she asked I looked down at the little boy and smiled.

"It fits him perfectly," I answered she beamed up at me again and let me hold Nadeshiko as she looked after Koujo who had begun to cry. I looked up as Tomoyo and Eriol walked in.

"Wow twins lucky you," Eriol said I glared at him.

"Shut up," Tomoyo walked over to Sakura.

"What's his name?"

"Koujo," she answered happily.

"And what's her name, Syaoran?" Eriol asked me I smiled gently at the bundle in my arms.

"Her name's Nadeshiko," I said letting my little girl grab hold of my finger. I looked over at Sakura and smiled leaning over to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you so much for giving me the greatest gift in the world," I told her she smiled.

"You're welcome,"

"See Eriol why couldn't you have been sweet to me like that?" Tomoyo demanded hitting Eriol on his head.

"Oww Tomoyo, maybe if you didn't hit me so much I might have," I glared at them letting my magic brush against them they froze.

"If you're going to fight do it far, far, far, away from my babies," I told them little Nadeshiko-chan stirred in my arms so I cradled her gently as the fighting pair exited the room. I heard Sakura laugh and I smiled at her.

"What is it?" I asked she smiled.

"I love how you're acting like such a dad, it's nice," she said I smiled and lay down next to her.

"Let me carry my son for a while," I said handing her Nadeshiko she gave me Koujo. I let him lay with my finger and he was quicker to grab hold it then Nadeshiko but his grip wasn't as strong.

"You want to know something Sakura," I said she looked over at me.

"Hmm,"

"I think that Nadeshiko is going to be strong but not so quick to catch on and I think that Koujo is going to a quick learned but not always the best at it," I said she looked at me for a while.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. "Although it doesn't sound like a bad thing, if it's true then they complement each other well,"

"They're suppose to they're twins, and I don't know it's just a hunch of mines," I said smiling.

"Well then we'll have to find out and see right," she said and I nodded.

"There's no rush," and there really wasn't it was just the two of us and our lovely children making a life together, no rush at all.

_Three Years Later_

Sakura's P.O.V

I looked up as I saw the children run by Nadeshiko and Kazuya being followed by Koujo who seemed to be getting irritated.

"Don't give up sweetie," I called watched as he looked over at me and smiled. Suddenly when Nadeshiko and Kazuya were making their next turn Koujo reached out and grasped his arm. I smiled that always happened, when you thought that Koujo was going to lose for sure he surprise you and ended up finding a way to catch up without running as much. I felt familiar arms wrap around me and leaned into Syaoran.

"You were right," I told him.

"About what?" he asked I turned around and kissed him gently.

"About their personalities," I explained. "You're right Koujo is the plan maker and Nadeshiko's the executer,"

"That's not the words I would have used but yes they work to describe the situation," he said I smiled.

"ERIOL YOU COLD HEARTED JERK I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE THE FATHER OF MY CHILDERN HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME, GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" we watched in amusement as Tomoyo chased Eriol out into the courtyard throwing various objects at him.

"Come over here, Nadeshiko, Koujo, Kazuya," I called the children climbed up and sat down next to me.

"Is mommy having another tantrum?" Kazuya asked I looked at him and laughed he had always been smarter then children his age and this wasn't the exception.

"Yes, she is but I'm sure that it'll pass quickly," I said.

"Mommy won't that hurt Uncle Eriol?" Nadeshiko asked pointing to them I looked over at the duo and almost let out a scream Tomoyo had a rock in her hand and was about to through it at a defenseless Eriol.

"Honey I suggest that you do something," I said he got up and jogged over to where they were only that it had the opposite reaction Tomoyo aimed it at Syaoran I sighed and pulled out my Sleep Card.

"Go give Tomoyo some rest," I said and the little fairy flew away and Eriol caught Tomoyo before she hit the ground.

"I want to try mommy," Nadeshiko said I smiled.

"Maybe when you're older," I told her she nodded enthusiastically.

"Even if mommy did let you use I'm sure you wouldn't be able to control it," Koujo said writing runes on the ground he had been taking some magic lessons with my father.

"Shut up Koujo!" Little Nadeshiko got up to hit her brother but before I could stop her, her hand bounced back. A smile lite Koujo face as his sister tried again and again to inflict damage on him and unable.

"It worked I can go tell Grandpa!" he said happily I sighed and Nadeshiko sat down finally realizing that she wouldn't be able to hit him.

"That's called cheating," Nadeshiko pouted Koujo shot her a smiled. Kazuya took one look at them and snapped his fingers and Koujo turned to look at him.

"You could try now, Nadeshiko," Kazuya said Koujo got up and ran away as Syaoran approached.

"Whoa, where are you two going?" Syaoran called as Nadeshiko caught up with Koujo and procced to tickle him.

"You're father taught you that?" I asked he nodded.

"I recently perfected it, it's an undo spell it works against any spell, maybe even against the cards but I wouldn't like to find out," he said I smiled.

"That's one heck of a spell," Syaoran muttered. "You may not even need to learn another one," he shrugged his shoulders.

"I could still learn though," he said I nodded.

"Right you my son," Eriol said patting Kazuya on the head.

"Daddy!" even though the little boy always acted beyond his age he was a child at heart. Eriol picked him up and put him on his shoulders.

"How's mommy?" Kazuya asked.

"She should be fine for now, all I have to worry about is what to do when she wakes, up, she's almost nine months you know I though it would get better but it got worse," Eriol said I cracked a smile.

"Don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine besides you can always sleep on the floor," I told him he glared at me and then looked up.

"If I were you I would be more concerned with what your children are doing," he suggested smirking I looked up and sure enough Nadeshiko and Koujo were squaring of the only problem was that they were going to do it with magic.

"If either of you use even an ounce of magic right now you won't get a piece of your uncles' cake!" Syaoran called the children turned around and ran back.

"But Koujo started it!" Nadeshiko whined.

"No I did not it was," Koujo pointed out as he sat next to me, always the cool headed one.

"Why—Syaoran picked her up.

"Control, in order to you use magic you need control," he told her she pouted but remained quite.

"Eriol-san, Tomoyo-hime just went into labor!" Chiharu's voice called he shot me a look and I held my arms open as he handed me Kazuya. He took of running upstairs.

"Auntie what's labor?" Kazuya asked I smiled at him.

"It means that your mommy's going to have her baby, in other words you're going to be an onii-san," I said he thought for a moment.

"Can we go see the baby now?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No we can't, it takes a while for the baby to be born but I'm sure that they'll come tell us when we can go see," Syaoran told her.

"In the meantime why don't we go inside and see if my brother's done with his cake?" I asked them the children jumped up.

"Yeah cake!" they sang as they ran inside the palace. I got up and smiled as Syaoran grabbed my hand.

"They're growing up so fast," I noted absent mindedly.

"Yes since Nadeshiko can barely reach my knee," Syaoran said I swatted his arm.

"That's not what I meant," I said he smiled. "They can use magic, even Nadeshiko even though it's just to case bodily harm on her brother, and Koujo and Kazuya are even performing full spells without so much as breaking a sweat,"

"True and they are smarter then children their age they can almost speak properly and both Koujo and Kazuya can read and write Nadeshiko only when she wants to," Syaoran added. "Although she's the most physic out of the three of them," I nodded.

"The other day I was going to attempt and trim her hair but the moment I stepped into the room she ran off screaming not to cut her hair off," I said Syaoran frowned.

"I'm glad," he said I rolled my eyes.

"It would have grown back and it wouldn't be a problem if she could hold still for two seconds so that we could pick her hair up," I said he smirked.

"But you do that all time," he said I wanted to hit him but I was content with just leaving him be. We walked into the kitchen and sure enough those three were sitting on the table eating cake with Kero.

"Hey this is a kitchen not your room no touching," Toya said pointing a spoon at Syaoran I laughed but walked over to cut myself a piece of cake.

"Did you hear Tomoyo went into labor," I said.

"I know we heard her," Toya said dryly.

"Mommy told you?" Kazuya asked.

"Umm, well not exactly," Toya said trying to think of an excuse.

"She did as she was going to her room," Syaoran said picking up some strawberries. "Here have some," that caught the little boys' attention and we let out a sigh of relief.

Eriol's P.O.V

Now it was my turn to pace in the hallway, the only difference was that I was by myself.

"Damn what is taking so long," I grumbled. I ran a hand through my hair and tried as best as I could not to hit the wall. Sitting down I started thinking of names for the baby, Tomoyo had named Kazuya it was only fair that I named this little bundle of joy. Maybe Chiaki if it was a boy but a girls' name. I was scrunching my eyebrows when the door opened.

"Eriol-san," I looked up at Rika and ran through the door and sure enough Tomoyo was sitting up with the baby in her arms.

"Mai," I said as soon as I stepped into the room.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked as I sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Let's call her Mai," I said looking down at the black hair little girl.

"I think that's a wonderful name," Tomoyo agreed.

"Mommy is that the baby?" we looked up at Kazuya who was standing in the door way.

"Yes it is, do you want to see your little sister?" I asked he nodded and walked in.

"Her name is Mai," Tomoyo said as he claimed onto my lap to get a better look.

"Since I'm an onii-san it's my job to help take care of her, I can do that," Kazuya mumbled as he gently grabbed the baby's hand. I smiled down at him and Tomoyo leaned over to kiss his head.

"I'm sure you'll be a great big brother," Tomoyo said.

_Another Three Years Later_

Tomoyo's P.O.V

Kazuya was bent over a book and Koujo was writing something on a piece of paper and Nadeshiko and Mai were chasing each other in the hall.

"Careful you two or you'll end up falling," I warned but as the warning left my lips the two girls fell since Nadeshiko was five she brushed it off and started laughing, Mai on the other hand was on the floor with tears in her eyes. Kazuya's head snapped up as he heard the impact and he was already up before I could even move.

"You have to be more carful Mai, otherwise you're just going to end up hurting yourself," Kazuya said as he picked the little girl up placing her oh her feet. She flung her arms around him.

"Plaw with me, onii-san," she said I half smiled at my son's discomfort no matter how much he looked after his sister he was still much more solitary then the other children.

"I thought you were playing with Nadeshiko," he said.

"But she's plawing with Koujo," Mai said although that wasn't true Nadeshiko was once again having a fight with Koujo.

"Why can't you be nice like Kazuya?" Nadeshiko asked Koujo looked up.

"Kazuya nice, Nadeshiko did you hit your head when you fell?" Koujo asked I had to suppress a giggled. I watched as Nadeshiko was about to let her brother have it but the little boy handed her a circular piece of paper with two strings attached to. "Here you and Mai play with this it took a while to make so don't lose, maybe you'll stop running around so much and not end up falling so much," the little boy started to walk away. "Grandpa said he was going to show me a new spell so I have to get going,"

"Nadeshiko what's that?" Mai asked skipping over to Nadeshiko.

"Look I'll show you, a bird on one side and a cage the other," Nadeshiko said. "Now a magic trick," she pulled on the string and it began to spin.

"The birdie is in the cage!" Mai exclaimed I watched as Kazuya took the chance to slip away. It was so much fun, watching the children grow up. Each with their own traits. Nadeshiko was the one who took action, Koujo made all the plans, Kazuya took more the role of mentor and leader when necessary, and little Mai smiled at then and cheered them up when it didn't go as well as expected.

"Tomoyo we're the boys?" I looked up as Sakura walked in.

"Koujo is with your father and Kazuya's probably in his room," she smiled.

"Look I can also dw magiwc," Mai cheered I looked over expecting her to be twirling the string but instead some type of purple energy was coming off of her.

"That's great but maybe later," Nadeshiko suggested I sighed in relief as the purple thing left.

"Okay," she answered and Sakura started to laugh.

"That is not funny, what was that?" I asked.

"Probably her own type of magic that she got from you and Eriol," Sakura said.

"I don't have magic," I said.

"Everyone had a little magic in them, only that some have way more," she said I rolled my eyes.

"I think I'm fine not having magic, someone had to reign all you magic users in," I said dramatically Sakura laughed.

"Yeah you're right,"

Third Persons' P.O.V

Sakura and Syaoran were standing on their bedroom balcony.

"You know I'm glad that things turned out how they did," Sakura said.

"So am I," Syaoran said.

"We have two lovely children who say they can't stand each other but really love each other to death," Sakura added.

"A lot like you and Toya," Syaoran said wrapping his arms around her waist. "And a wife that I absolutely adore,"

"You're luck you're so cute," Sakura said.

"I know," Syaoran said smiling. "I love you,"

"And I love you," Sakura said firmly and Syaoran leaned down and gave her a kiss that they soon became lost in. And they had many more kisses that they became lost in.

"And I always will," they whispered against each others lips.

THE END

**Author's Note: well that is that. Finally after exactly one year this story is finally done! Yeah! I'm so happy doing my little happy dance! And you guys know just the usual read it all of it! And review! Lots and lots of review!**

**Until we meet again! (If we ever do)**

**With love, **

**Eclipse O. Esor**


End file.
